A Cold Day in Hell
by Kim3
Summary: When Buffy's soul is hunted by the greatest evil in creation only Angel can save her, but will he be in time? B/A. Also Spike friendly and Anti Riley
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: A Cold Day in Hell  
AUTHOR: Kim   
E-MAIL: kim.harmel@ntlworld.com.   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, I don't want them, they make me cry   
too much. Joss and his people do the owning thing  
SPOILERS: Everything up to TYF and then the story splits off into my own little world.   
TIMELINE: A year after TYF   
FEEDBACK: Please.   
RATING: R or 15 for the UK   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: When Buffy's soul is hunted by the greatest evil in creation only Angel can save her, but will he be in time?   
  
This story is also Spike friendly and anti Riley ;)   
  
DEDICATION: Rosi, Deirdre, Leisa and Sunnyshine.   
  
  
A Cold Day in Hell.   
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
Angel swept Buffy up in to his strong muscular arms. The heavy smell of vanilla combined with Buffy's hot breath on his neck was sending shock waves of lust straight to his groin. He groaned in near ecstasy as Buffy's scalding mouth hungrily attacked his lips in a desperate attempt to gain entry.  
  
Everything had happened so quickly, then on reflection, when it came to Buffy that was the only way it could be. First came the yelling, then the fighting and ultimately the fire.  
  
The intense rush of desire that passed between the two soul mates startled Angel, causing his lips to part in a tormented gasp. Buffy took full advantage of the situation and slipped her warm tongue deep inside, an intense sigh reached right down to her toes as she rediscovered heaven. Buffy then proceeded to ravish every part of the vampire's cool mouth.  
  
On reaching the master bedroom Angel was frustrated to find the door closed, too impatient to try the handle or break their kiss he kicked out at the obstruction using slightly more force then was necessary. The door exploded off its hinges and shattered in to a dozen assorted pieces.  
  
Not bothering to inspect the damage Angel staggered over the wreckage, both he and Buffy giggling like naughty children.  
  
He proceeded straight towards his large bed in the corner of the room; Angel then lowered Buffy gently into the dark blue silky sheets. The contrast of light against dark was breathtaking even for a vampire that needed no breath. For a moment Buffy couldn't move, breathing deeply, her senses were totally engulfed by the unique masculine scent that was only ever Angel; she just gazed lovingly at the wonderful man in front of her.  
  
Angel had never seen Buffy look more beautiful; a feeling of utter contentment stole over his soul as he tenderly smiled back at the woman he loved more than life itself.  
  
Their eyes locked, both lost in a hundred different memories. The past the present and the future all blended together.   
  
Buffy's overwhelming desire to touch him again became too great, unable to wait another second she reached up and ran her hands over the muscular contours of his perfectly formed chest. Her hands gliding smoothly over the expensive black silk shirt Angel was wearing. On reaching the tiny dark buttons her fingers trembled with anticipation.  
  
Angel licked his suddenly very dry lips and watched as Buffy's hands started to caress his body. It was so incredible to feel her touch again, **How could he have denied himself this long**  
  
After fumbling to undo the second button Buffy's attitude changed. She grabbed hold of the shirt and with a flick of the wrist she ripped it to shreds. Patience had never been her strong point and Buffy decided she had waited long enough, nothing was going to stop her from getting to Angel's delicious body tonight.  
  
Angel chuckled as the remnants of his favorite shirt fell to the ground.  
  
" Sorry" Buffy purred almost, her wonderful lust filled eyes sparkling up at him.  
  
With the annoying garment now out of the way Buffy continued her quest to reach his perfect skin. She shivered as her fingers skimmed lightly across the cool, pale flesh. Overcome with a serious need for intimate contact Buffy raised her mouth to Angel's chest and circled her tongue around the first coppery nipple she found, caressing it lovingly into a small tight bud.  
  
Angel threw his head back and growled almost in pain. Buffy then moved her mouth to his neglected nipple and softly pulled it between her teeth.  
  
The pleasure that simple act brought Angel was indescribable. In that one-second the long years of loneliness and heartache were forgotten.  
  
" Buffy" he sighed deeply and ran his hands through the silky tresses of her long golden hair, winding the soft strands around his fingers Angel gently pulled her mouth away from his chest and tilted her face back towards his.  
  
I love you" Buffy whispered her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
" I love you" Angel opened his heart and the million emotions he'd carefully locked away over the years spilled forth.  
  
"I love you, I love you so much" he kissed her eyes, her nose moving to her earlobe and the soft flesh just below. Angel slowly reacquainted his mouth with every part of her delectable face he could find  
  
Buffy moaned and quivered as his cool lips pulled tenderly at her skin. Angel gradually worked his way back to her mouth and lost himself in the burning heat of her touch.  
  
" I've waited for you, I've waited so long" he gazed deeply into sparkling hazel pools that he feared he would never see again.  
  
Buffy's eyes were like fire; burning with deep adoration and that adoration was directed straight at him, only for him.  
  
" I want you, I need you" Buffy moaned softly as Angel caressed her cheek. Her tiny hand reached out to unbuckle his belt. Angel made no attempt to stop her as her fingers slowly lowered the zip on his black trousers.  
  
" I need you too I always have" Angel's confession slipped quietly over his lips, it was painfully true, he needed her more than he needed blood. He had tried so hard to let her go, he had fought such an internal battle but his lonely soul continuously call out for her and today her soul had called right back.  
  
Buffy reached up behind her neck and untied the straps on her tiny lace top; it rippled seductively down her slender arms. Angel watched mesmerised as the flimsy piece of material revealed more of her tantalising flesh. In his eyes, Buffy's body was the most beautiful sight in the entire world. Her radiant skin was the colour of golden honey and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life lost inside her.  
  
On that thought Angel wrapped his arms possessively around her and pulled her semi naked body into his chest. Her flesh felt so hot it almost burnt his skin, it was the most welcome feeling Angel had ever known. It felt like after years of being lost in the wilderness he was finally coming home.  
  
Passion ignited in both of them, as the need to share their bodies became too strong to resist. Their first lovemaking after so many wasted years turned into a desperate frenzy of lust; they had been apart far too long for any other way. This joining was all about need, longing, and passion. Tenderness and love would come, but that would be later.  
  
Angel lay his dark head back into the softness of the pillows totally sated. He pulled Buffy's sleeping body deeper into his arms and snuggled closer feeling completely at peace. He turned his head slightly and smiled, Angel adored watching Buffy sleep. He just loved the way she sighed, whimpered and moved her body against his unconsciously seeking contact. He loved the way her long dark eyelashes swept over her eyes and flickered as she dreamt. But more than anything he loved watching her breathe, the simple rise and fall of her small chest mixed with the soft breath she exhaled onto his body filled Angel with pure joy.  
  
He resisted the sudden urge to grab his sketchpad and capture the look of utter bliss that had formed over Buffy's delicate features; Angel couldn't bear the thought of moving away from his lover's arms even for a second. So, storing the blissful expression deep into his memory he pressed a soft kiss to her hair instead. Buffy murmured, reached out her arm and snuggled closer to Angel's chest.   
  
Angel felt the first stirrings of desire build as her body wiggled enticingly against his. He leaned over and softly pressed his mouth to Buffy's, nibbling gently at her lips. Buffy sighed and sucked Angel's tongue deep inside her mouth, after a long satisfying kiss she pulled away smiling.  
  
" That was nice"  
  
Angel traced her features with his long fingers; he gently stroked the soft skin revelling in the warmth beneath his touch.  
  
" I love you" he sighed truthfully. He had longed to say those words so many times in the past but had always been forced to hide them away. Now they were together again he wanted the whole world to know how much he loved Buffy Summers.  
  
Buffy smiled and slowly extracted herself from Angel's arms; she then slid towards the side of the bed. Angel immediately missed the warmth of her body. He leaned over and tried to persuade her to stay.  
  
" Don't go" Angel's voice filled with longing as he dropped tiny butterfly kisses along her bare shoulder blade.  
  
" I have to, sorry." Buffy apologised without turning back; she reached over for her discarded clothes and started to dress.  
  
Angel sat up and watched in disappointment as her glorious body was once again hidden in clothing.  
  
" When will I see you again...Tonight?" He reached out to catch her hand, Buffy didn't move.  
  
Angel left the bed and walked up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her back into his naked body. Closing his eyes he pressed his face into her hair and inhaled her scent. A fresh wave of lust caused him to growl as Buffy wiggled against his growing erection.  
  
" Buffy, come back to bed" Angel's body was already responding to the call of it's mate. He moved her hair to one side and pressed his mouth onto her throat, ignoring the smell of her blood flowing just beneath the surface he slid his cold tongue lovingly over the rough scar tissue of his old bite. He was then filled with a profound sense of male pride. Buffy had been with him first, in every way possible and nothing would ever change that no matter who had followed in his footsteps.  
  
  
Buffy turned slowly in his arms; she reached up on to tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.  
  
" Sorry lover, but the sex really wasn't that good " a humourless smile quirked at her lips.  
  
Angel's eyes snapped open as if he'd been slapped; he stared into cold, black empty eyes.  
  
"Oh God Buffy, your soul" he was stunned, he knew Buffy couldn't possibly be a vampire because he could still feel her heart beating, she was still so warm but it was very obvious she no longer possessed her soul.  
  
" Got it in one baby and there was I thinking you were only a pretty face " Buffy pushed away with just enough force to break his grip.  
  
Angel couldn't move, the pain in his chest where his heart used to beat multiplied with every word.  
  
Buffy just laughed at the torment and confusion in the vampire's face, without a word she turned on her heels and walked slowly towards the broken door.  
  
After stepping over the debris she stopped abruptly and turned her head back towards Angel. The evil sneer on her once beautiful face shattered his heart.  
  
Blowing him a long seductive kiss her black dead eyes flashed red with fire.  
  
" Bye loser"  
  
*****  
  
Angel gasped and sat up, taking deep unnecessary breaths. If his heart had been beating it would have jumped right out of his chest in fright. His whole body trembled as each vivid detail of his nightmare became clear.  
  
It was just a dream, just a dream" he repeated trying to rationalise his fear. Slinging his long muscular legs over the side of his bed Angel sat with his head cradled in his hands. He still wasn't quite convinced. The dream had felt so real, so much detail.  
  
Angel had often dreamt of Buffy over the years, apart from when he was being haunted by the first evil his dreams of Buffy had always brought him relief. His recent dreams usually involved sunlight, light fluffy situations that Angel knew would always be impossible but still brought comfort to his lonely empty life. But this, this was so very different, this dream had been dark and seriously disturbing.   
The closest he could remember to this fear was the wedding dream he had experienced just before leaving Sunnydale. That dream had been so bad it had convinced him to leave Sunnydale and Buffy forever, this new dream was a million times worse. He paced around the room trying desperately to shake the haunting images from his mind but they stayed fast.   
  
Angel crossed the room and picked up the phone, he dialed a few numbers but then replaced the receiver. A call wouldn't be enough, this time he had to go in person. He knew now - without a doubt - that this was no ordinary nightmare. This dream was a warning, or worse a prophecy.  
  
Buffy was in serious danger; something out there in the darkness was hunting her very soul.  
  
TBC  
  



	2. Part one. Some like it hot

Part one  
  
Spike stood beneath a jet of steaming water, scrubbing at his cold pale skin.  
  
" Bloody Slayer" he cursed for the fifth time in as many minutes, the harder he scrubbed the angrier he became.  
  
Snatching a bottle of bright yellow liquid from the bathroom shelf, Spike squeezed a large quantity into the palm of his hand and then worked a rich lather into his bleached blonde hair. As the soap bubbles cascaded down his face the vampire continued to massage them into his blistered skin.  
  
It just wasn't working; no matter how hard Spike scrubbed he could still smell that bloody awful stench on his skin. He shuddered as the memory of the last few hours replayed in his head like a bad B movie.  
  
*******  
  
"SPIKE!... DUCK!" Xander had called out the warning loud enough but unfortunately, not quite in time. Small glass bottles of holy water had sailed across the room exploding just above Spike's head. The potentially fatal liquid splashed all over the vampire's leather duster, causing him to run screaming from the magic shop in agony.  
  
Buffy, Riley and Xander had discovered him in the alley behind the shop a few minutes later, frantically ripping off his burning clothes. Hardly able to hide their amusement, the three humans walked towards the semi-naked vampire.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Once outside in the cool night air, the only thought on Spike's mind was stopping his skin from melting. Quickly stripping down to his black jeans he was finally free of the vile burning liquid. But the pain in his badly blistered hands was agonising.  
  
" Dammit all to hell " he muttered as he thrust his arms into a convenient barrel of rainwater close by. The vampire's burnt flesh hissed as it was submerged in cold water. Spike rested his head against the dank alley wall and sighed deeply.   
  
Wondering for the millionth time when his life had turned to shit, the sorry looking vampire continued to sulk. Nothing ever went his way these days, Spike truly felt as if the whole world was against him and he knew **as long as he had that blasted chip in his head** there wasn't a sodding thing he could do about it.  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps alerted the vampire's sensitive hearing to the presence of the Slayer and her sidekicks.  
  
That's when his life had turned to dross.   
  
**That bloody bitch and her pathetic boy toy, it was their entire fault. If he could just get this damn chip out of his skull he'd have the whole lot of them for dinner, especially the Slayer**  
  
Spike turned, his face distorted with rage   
  
" If you laugh I'll bleedin'..."  
  
Howls of laughter cut off the end of Spike's empty threat  
  
The dejected vampire reached down and picked up what was left of his still smouldering duster. He shook it a couple of times but the damage had already been done.  
  
" It's not funny, just look what that sod's done to my clothes" he muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
Buffy stifled the giggle that was bubbling inside her.  
  
"Sorry, Spike. The owner thought you were a vampire he didn't realise you were there with us. He was trying to protect himself, he's really sorry" Buffy tried to offer an explanation as to why Spike had suddenly become target practice.   
  
The only trouble was, Buffy's condescending tone was the final indignity   
  
" What do you mean he thought I was a vampire...I AM A BLOODY VAMPIRE"   
  
Spike exploded as his human face transformed into the demon beneath. He violently kicked out at the nearest trashcan, the loose lid flew down the alley crashing loudly, scaring a curious tomcat into the middle of next week.  
  
Buffy bit down hard into her bottom lip as she continued.  
  
" But Spike he thought you were a real vampire, he didn't know you've been... well you know" her eyebrows quirked  
  
" De fanged?" Riley offered helpfully.  
  
Buffy looked at her boyfriend and the pair burst into renewed laughter, the pathetic look on Spike's face just made the situation funnier.  
  
Spike had never felt so humiliated in all his unlife.  
  
** Well apart from the continuous ass kicking he'd received at the Slayer's hands over the years. Oh, and then there was the time that Drusilla left him for a chaos demon and then...**  
  
"Enough" Spike slammed his wet hands against the shower wall in temper.  
  
"Will this hell ever end?" he moaned in self-pity. Holding his hands up to his nose he shuddered in disgust.   
  
"Ewwwwww"  
  
** The rotten stink clung to his skin like a leech** with that thought the self-pity kicked in again ** Even leeches got more warm blood these days then he did** he reflected sadly.  
  
Picking up the soap he continued with his scrubbing.  
  
When Spike was satisfied that all traces of the holy water had left his skin he turned off the water. Grabbing one of Xander's large blue bath towels, he wrapped it around his trim waist.   
  
At least Xander had cared enough about his injuries to offer the use of his shower.  
  
**Saying that, he knew the little twit had offered more out of guilt then anything else**  
  
After all was said and done, Spike had only been at the magic shop that night to help them out.   
  
**Ok, he was being paid for his help but that wasn't the point. The last thing he'd expected was an Acid bath for his troubles. And, if that wasn't bad enough, the Slayer and that GI Joe reject had laughed themselves stupid**  
  
Running a comb through his wet hair Spike watched in fascination as a small glass tumbler on the shelf in front of him started to vibrate. His interest grew as the glass jumped up and down and worked its way slowly to the end of the shelf where it proceeded to smash to the floor.  
  
"Neat!" He grinned as the bottles on the above shelf joined in, within a few seconds the whole room was moving.  
  
" Bloody hell it's an earthquake." Spike shouted and grabbed for his trousers. The last thing he needed was to be pulled from the rubble of Xander Harris's basement, naked. He had a reputation to consider and the bloody bitch of a Slayer would never let him hear the end of that one.  
  
  
**But an earthquake, that would be just great. There hadn't been a really good 'quake for years ** Spike felt his adrenaline kick in at the thought of all those wonderful casualties.  
  
**At last he might get a decent meal for a change and if he was really quick some of the dead might still be warm** Spike felt his poor empty stomach growl and licked his lips in anticipation.  
  
Sadly, Spike's happiness was cut short when the bathroom floor began to swirl in front of him and totally ruined his earthquake theory. He was forced to hold onto the walls for support as the room shook more violently, his eyes then widened in surprise as a vortex appeared in the middle of the floor.  
  
When the shaking eventually subsided Spike walked towards the swirling hole and curiously peered over the edge. He jerked back as a small dwarf like demon ascended.  
  
" Wow! Now that's a really neat entrance" Spike laughed, he relaxed when he noticed the small demon seemed no obvious threat.   
  
** Maybe dinner had arrived after all **  
  
" You have been summoned, Vampire. *He* wants to see you at once"  
  
Spike looked into the face of the small repulsive demon, apart from being **an ugly little sod** there was something very sinister about it. He looked closer and felt the intense heat it radiated. Spike was then drawn to the creature's face, in place of eyes there were just slits of burning fire.  
  
This was a demon of the purest form, an infestation from hell itself.   
  
" And does this *He* have a name" Spike didn't like the feel of this situation one little bit. He knew, only too well, that pure demons rarely left the nether world.  
  
" Stop acting like an imbecile vampire. Stupidity will not be tolerated, so move yourself"   
  
" Sorry shorty, but I'm a bit busy at the moment" Spike sneered at the creature.  
  
** Who the hell did he think he was talking to? Spike was his own man, he didn't take orders from other demons especially when they were only four feet high**  
  
" Then maybe I can help you change your mind" the demon raised an ugly claw and a bolt of fire shot straight at Spike. The nimble vampire threw himself across the bathroom straight into the wall to escape being fried for the second time that day.  
  
" Okay, Okay, I get the picture" he reluctantly moved towards the edge of the vortex, the heat pouring through was amazing.  
  
Turning around one last time to consider if escape was feasible Spike's eyes met the evil stare of the dwarf.  
  
Spike knew he had two choices, Jump or be incinerated. He didn't fancy either.   
  
Talking one last step he looked down at the swirling floor.  
  
" Goodbye Piccadilly, farewell Leicester Bloody Square" He muttered and jumped in, followed closely by the demon.  
  
Immediately the vortex closed.  
  
TBC  



	3. Part two. An offer you can't refuse

Part 2  
  
Spike landed with a heavy, extremely painful thud.  
  
"So much for soft landings" the vampire complained bitterly noticing that the** short arse demon** had made a perfect entry. Climbing to his feet he brushed the dirt off his hands and let his eyes slowly adjust to the darkness.  
  
Spike didn't need a welcome sign to tell him where he was; the unbelievable heat combined with the sickening smell of sulphur and brimstone lead him to only one conclusion  
  
** Welcome to hell, Spikey boy**  
  
"Forward" the demon guard pushed roughly at the back of Spike's legs, propelling him forward. Growling slightly the vampire's hands formed into tight fists with fury, the temptation to smash the annoying little bastard was growing by the second. Only the realisation that there was no way out of this hole stopped him from doing just that.  
  
Spike was then confronted with a maze of dark twisting tunnels, each leading to a different level of hell. As he was moved forward towards the lowest level, he felt the heat continue to grow until it totally engulfed his whole body leaving his skin prickling. He wondered not for the first time if spontaneous combustion was going to be a slight problem.   
  
The tunnels continued for what seemed like miles. Spike slowly stumbled and cursed his way along with increasing difficulty; even his sensitive vampire sight struggled with the blackness that surrounded them. But, as his feet continued to squelch through the deepening quagmire, he became slightly grateful that he couldn't see what was beneath him. The stench was so bad, Spike was sure the sight would be enough to turn even his hardened stomach.  
  
As the tunnel narrowed, the eerie silence was continuously broken by the piercing screams of the dammed. The journey finally came to an end outside a small stone entranceway. There was just enough light for Spike to see the most hideous stone gargoyles standing guard.   
  
" Now what?" the vampire asked turning around only to find himself completely alone.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Spike made his way past the gargoyles and into an enormous flame filled cavern.  
  
" William" the smooth rich voice came out of nowhere and everywhere at the same time.  
  
All of Spike's senses came alive as he prepared for attack.  
  
**One good thing about being in hell was that it was full of demons** Spike knew he could still kill demons with ease.  
  
" Or do you prefer Spike these days?" A deep red mist materialised from the ground. It swirled around the whole cavern and then transformed into human form.  
  
Despite the intense heat, Spike shivered.  
"Wow! I didn't know George Michael was a demon" he joked nervously studying the transformation.  
  
A low, evil, chuckle came from the being in front of him. Spike took a step closer but quickly stepped back, the heat this creature generated was intolerable even for a vampire.  
  
The human form was dressed from head to foot in black satin. Its appearance was completed with a shock of jet-black hair, black sunglasses and a trim goatee beard.   
  
" I thought my human form would be far less intimidating" Again the low voice seemed to fill the cavern  
  
" Personally, I always found George Michael pretty intimidating, something about the eyes" Spike continued in awe.  
  
The creature reached up and slowly removed the black glasses to reveal eyes of flaming fire. This creature's eyes were not in the same league as the demon who had opened the vortex; these eyes held an eternity of cruelty, evil and damnation.   
  
This was evil personified.   
  
"Holy shit" Spike muttered in recognition   
  
" I'd prefer you not to use such offensive language in my presence, if you don't mind" the voice was spoken with a menacing threat.  
  
Spike stood rooted to the spot   
  
**Oh sure he'd heard the rumours** but coming face to face with the man himself blew Spike away.  
  
" So are you really the..."  
  
" The Devil, Satan, Lucifer, Anti Christ, Beelzebub? Yes. All those and a few million more. I have many names and many faces" at that point he transformed again, this time the image offered was of the typical red devil complete with two horns and a tail.  
  
" I like this one the best" Its evil mouth twisted into a sickly smile.   
  
" You can call me Lucifer, I think it fits the red image perfectly"  
  
Spike knew it didn't matter what you called it, whatever this creature was, delusions of grandeur aside, it was incredibly powerful and extremely dangerous.   
  
"So, what do you want from me?" Spike regretted the question as soon as it left his mouth.  
  
" I need your help"  
  
"Me? I'm only a lowly vampire and a redundant one at that" Spike tapped the side of his head with a finger pointing out his Achilles heal. Then taking advantage of the situation he continued.  
  
" Hey! Talking of redundant any chance of removing thi...." The look in the devil's eyes stopped him cold. Spike knew this was not the time or the place to be asking favours from the most evil creature in creation.  
  
" The Slayer. I understand you're quite friendly with the annoying little bitch" The fire in the devil's eyes intensified and flashed with anger. Spike physically flinched.  
  
" Would hardly call it friendly, although I do agree with the annoying bitch part.   
  
No, I think you have me mistaken with another vampire. Big brooding fellow goes by the name of..."  
  
Angelus" the tone in the devil's voice was beyond frightening even for a hard ass like spike.   
  
" Yep, that's the vamp, he happens to be an old grand-sire of mine, bloody big poof if you ask me. But, hey! he and sluttie the slayer are like that" Spike held up crossed fingers to prove his point.  
  
" You're lying Spike...A wonderful little curse put an end to that relationship........ Angel" he rolled the name around on his tongue and then spat in disgust.  
  
"I'll deal with that traitor in my own good time. The End of Days is almost upon us, my minions will rise up from every level of hell and smite out the curse of humanity once and for all...I want the slayer Spike. I know you can get close to her...I want her soul" the devil growled.  
  
"One question" Spike raised his hand impersonating a small schoolboy.  
  
"Why not take this chip out of my head and I'll kill her for you?"  
  
The devil's throaty laughter shook the cavern walls sending jets of steam hissed all around them.  
  
" I don't want her dead you fool, a dead slayer equals a new slayer. No I want her soul, once I get it down here I'll trap it for all eternity. No new slayer to stand in my way I'll leave an empty shell to walk the earth, or maybe let a demon set up home inside"   
  
" Hate to rain on your parade mate, but there's already another slayer, that dark haired bitch with far too much attitude for her own good. But if you deprogram me I could kill the other one for you" Spike offered optimistically. To get that bloody chip out of his head he was more then willing to make a deal.  
  
" You're too late Spike, my agents got to her already. It was just so easy, once she killed that human her fate was sealed. We stole her soul. She was a tricky little minx, caused me no end of trouble when she escaped and made her way back, just in time to confess her sins and save that Judas vampire's neck. But no matter, Faith will be incarcerated for the rest of her natural life, the judge is a very old friend of mine" Once again the hideous laughter caused the temperature in the cavern to rise.  
  
" And what's to stop Buffy from escaping in the same way?" Spike asked.  
  
" Me. There will be no mistakes this time" he spat. A large strike of fire flew across the cavern exploding against the wall. Burning rubble fell crashing towards Spike. The blonde vampire jumped and rolled just in time to prevent him self being buried in molten rock. Climbing back to his feet, he made a mental note not to piss off the devil with stupid questions - it could seriously damage his health.  
  
" I'll be sending an assassin, one of my very best. When it arrives you will assist it in anyway it demands. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal" Spike nodded his eyes were then drawn to bright light above his head as a swirling vortex opened again. This time an energy force swept down wrapping the vampire in its pull and propelled him up into the world above.  
  
Back in Xander's bathroom the disorientated vampire slumped onto the tiled floor taking deep unnecessary breaths. The smell of brimstone and sulphur hung heavily in the air. After a few moments reflection, Spike reached up to the shower and turned the hot water back on, feeling an urgent need to scrub again. This time it wasn't the smell of holy water he needed to rid himself of, this time it was the stench of hell.  
  
So lost in thought, Spike failed to notice when the hot water ran cold. His mind was on far more important issues.  
  
"Well Slayer you've really done it this time" she was finally going to be brought down, literally. Spike then thought of something even better.  
  
** And with a little luck he might take Angel as well**.  
  
  
TBC.....  
  



	4. Part 3

Part 3.  
  
Riley Finn, a tall good-looking boy with sandy blonde hair, moved cautiously around the room, his bright eyes fully alert deciding whether to attack or defend.   
After careful consideration he moved quickly and struck the first blow.  
Buffy's lightning reflexes blocked the strike with ease.  
  
"Come on honey you can do better than that" she laughed, dancing lightly on her feet.  
  
Riley smiled, lunged forward and threw a left-handed punch. Buffy caught his fist, twisted his arm and threw him straight over her shoulder.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Riley jumped back onto his feet and moved forward again. This time he tried to grab her neck but she automatically blocked his arm, whirled around and sent him slamming into the floor again. Once more Riley pulled himself to his feet  
  
" Are we bronzing tonight? " Buffy continued to weave around him never once losing concentration.  
  
" Sure, if I live that long" Riley's breathing was growing heavier with each fall. The workout was sadly becoming very one-sided.  
  
" What's the matter? You're not afraid of little me, are ya? Buffy teased, her beautiful hazel eyes twinkling but as soon as the words left her mouth she had the strangest feeling of daja vu. Slightly distracted, Riley's next attack almost caught her off guard.   
  
As he moved swiftly to the right Buffy sprung, somersaulted twice and kicked Riley flat on his back. This time he hit the floor with a loud thud and groaned as all the air left his body.  
  
Knowing that he was completely out of his depth, and to avoid any further humiliation, Riley made the decision to stay still.  
  
" I surrender" he joked and held up his arms.  
  
Buffy walked slowly towards her boyfriend and held out her hands.  
  
" You know you really should try and block more" she laughed at Riley's dazed expression. He accepted her hands and pushed himself up from the floor.  
  
" Buffy, as much as I love training with you, let's call it a day honey" he asked raising his eyes hopefully. Suddenly his whole body ached and if he was honest with himself, there was only so much humiliation a normal guy could take.  
  
Buffy nodded her agreement and smiled affectionately. She knew how difficult it was for Riley these days, she could tell he was exhausted and yet she had hardly broken into a sweat. Buffy hated to admit it, but training with Riley was a complete waste of time. Her mind reluctantly drifted to a different time and a more fulfilling training session.  
  
**Angel had always left her sweating ** her thoughts turned to firelight battles, which lead to heavy kissing and...  
  
**Bad visuals** Buffy silently cursed and shut the images out of her head. Angel was gone, their life together was a thing of the past and that's where thoughts of Angel had to stay. She then forced her attention back to her current boyfriend.  
  
** Her nice, normal, safe, boring...stop that** Buffy corrected her slip and remembered Riley was still waiting for a reply.  
  
" Yeah, come on lets call it a day, besides I can always go and annoy Spike into some action, he's always good for some ass kicking" Buffy grinned.  
  
Riley seemed much happier now the workout was over, he slipped his arms around her tiny waist and turned her towards him, leaning down he gently kissed her head.  
  
" I have to say I like the sound of that, it's not really Spike's week. Did you see what that holy water did to his clothes? They were totally ruined and the look on his face, it was just priceless" Riley chuckled, the thought of hostile 17's most recent humiliation would keep him smiling for weeks and help him forget his own inadequacies.  
  
As a new image entered his head, Riley continued to insult the unfortunate vampire.  
.  
" Come on let's grab a cappuccino and remember the loser pays". Buffy teased, nudging him lightly in the ribs as a sign of affection. Then she untangled herself from his embrace and walked across the room to collect her bag and jacket.  
  
While her back was turned she failed to notice the sad expression that passed over Riley's sombre face. Without meaning to Buffy had managed to damage his fragile masculine pride once again. It seemed the stronger Buffy grew the harder it became for Riley to accept their differences. He longed desperately for their relationship to work, he had never loved anybody the way he loved Buffy and he couldn't imagine his life without her. It was just this whole Slayer issue that was constantly causing the gap between them to widen.   
  
Riley wished with all his heart that Buffy could be just a normal girl, but his wish went unanswered. He dreamed of the day when they could put all the vampires and demons behind them and settle down to normality. Although deep in his subconscious he doubted that Buffy really shared these dreams, or the intense feelings he held for her.   
  
Riley's darkest fear was that a certain brooding vampire still held her heart captive, even though he had no solid grounds for these feelings. Buffy no longer spoke of her ex, she had closed that subject long ago, yet Riley still felt insecure, maybe it was her reluctance to say the three little words that that would reassure him once and for all.  
  
He thought back to her last comment ** and remember the loser pays**  
  
The word loser felt like a kick in the guts. Sadly, where Buffy was concerned, he was always going to come second in this relationship.   
  
His final hope was that he was only the runner up when it came to training and not when it came to her heart.  
  
******   
  
After kissing Riley goodnight, Buffy decided to carry out one last sweep of the cemetery before heading off to bed.  
  
The poor workout with Riley had left her feeling wired and frustrated. She knew she'd never be able to rest like that. Buffy just hoped a good slaying would rid her of all her excess energy and let her sleep.  
Demon activity had been really slow the last few nights, so the odds were that something big was brewing.  
  
There had been a couple of suspicious deaths earlier in the week; Buffy always watched the fresh graves for any sign of a newly risen vampire. The way she was feeling tonight even a newbie would be something to dust, anything to break the boredom.  
  
Buffy stopped at her room first and picked up a package she also needed to deliver.   
  
** Might as well kill two birds with one stone** she thought as she slipped Mr. pointy into the waistband of her leggings and headed back into town.  
  
The two freshly dug graves were both no shows, much to Buffy's disappointment. She perched on top of a neighbouring headstone for about an hour aimlessly twirling her stake. It was so peaceful you could almost hear the worms munch in the soft earth below.  
  
" Come out, come out where ever you are " Buffy sang quietly into the lonely night. But the dead stayed dead.  
  
Feeling thoroughly disappointed Buffy climbed down from the cold head stone and stared at the two new graves.  
  
" Alright, be like that" she pouted her lip in mock annoyance. This lack of activity was driving her nuts, and then she remembered one last option.  
  
Scanning the cemetery Buffy saw one small flicker of light coming from the mausoleum were Spike had set up his home. She bent down, picked up her bag and headed in that direction.   
  
** If she was really lucky she might get to kick a vamp's ass after all, well any action was better then nothing** her smile grew as she made her way across the graveyard.  
  
*****  
  
" What do you want, or have you just come to take the piss again?" Spike demanded, bitterly resenting the intrusion.  
  
" Can I come in?" Buffy didn't wait for an answer she pushed passed the vampire and strolled into the crypt.  
  
" What does anything I say matter, its only my bloody home"   
  
Buffy completely ignored his protest. When she turned around Spike was standing with his arms crossed over his chest looking annoyed and impatient  
  
"Well I haven't got all night you know, I was just about to take my pathetic begging bowl down to the local butcher shop before I fade away completely.  
  
" You know what your trouble is, you have no sense of humour" Buffy grinned.  
  
" And do you know what your trouble is Slayer? You breathe" Spike shot back.  
  
Buffy held out her package  
  
" I thought you might need this"   
  
" What's this a years supply of garlic and holy water?" Spike approached the bag carefully. He wouldn't put anything passed the slayer.  
  
" Open it"  
  
Spike took the offered bag and cautiously peered in  
  
" It won't bite " Buffy giggled this time. ** It was so funny, the big bad vamp was such a coward **  
  
" Oh!" he slowly pulled out a brand new black T-shirt. Searching deeper into the bag he was amazed to find a new leather duster.  
  
" I don't understand...Are these for me...WHY?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
" Your clothes suffered a lot of damage and you really do look stupid in Xander's clothes, come to think of it Xander looks stupid in Xander's clothes" she grinned again and then continued.  
  
" I guess what I'm trying to say is, I know in your own twisted way you were trying to help us. I feel a little guilty so I brought these...kind of replacements"   
  
Spike continued to look suspiciously, he didn't trust the Slayer one little bit, hell he didn't trust anybody.  
  
Buffy turned to leave.  
  
" Spike, as much as I hate to admit it you have forced your way into the scoobie gang and scoobies look after each other."  
  
"Bloody hell, I don't think so" Spike didn't want to be associated as a bleeding *white hat* in any shape or form. He still had a reputation to consider as a bad ass vamp. The chip thing was bad enough to live with, but a pathetic *scoobie*  
  
"Give me a break" he snarled.  
  
Buffy just nodded  
  
" Have it your own way, but keep the clothes" she then quirked her eyebrows.  
  
" Oh, Spike. This doesn't mean that I've changed my mind about you, I still don't trust you and I certainly don't like you."  
  
Spike watched her carefully  
  
" Oh, it's mutual Slayer, believe me"  
  
Nothing more was said but both slayer and vampire knew it wasn't quite true.   
When the Slayer was gone Spike pulled on the new duster it fitted him perfectly.  
  
**I'm going to steal the Slayer's soul**  
  
**Scoobies look after each other**  
  
** I'll be sending an assassin, one of my very best**  
  
**You were trying to help us**  
  
" I wasn't trying to help... I'm a vampire... I'm a evil bastard...I'm not a bloody white knight... DAMMIT"  
  
*****  
  
Spike found himself outside Rupert Giles apartment; he walked up to the door but turned sharply away.  
  
** I'm out of my bleeding head ** he didn't owe the slayer a thing, she had been the thorn in his side for ...Well for as long as he could remember. What did he care if the bitch lost her soul, an eternity of torture and suffering was just what she deserved.  
  
Fighting against every evil bone in his body he turned back towards the door.  
  
" I'm going to regret this, I just know I'm going to regret this for the rest of my very *SHORT* unlife" he moaned as he rapped loudly on the door.  
  
  
TBC....   
  



	5. Part 4

Part 4   
  
  
  
" Spike! What ever it is you want you will just have to come back later, I'm extremely busy " Rupert Giles started to close the door.  
  
" Well that's bloody charming, I come all the way over here to save her pathetic life and it's *Piss off Spike* " the peeved Vampire slammed the palm of his hand against the doorframe in frustration. He'd finally tried to do a good deed only to have it thrown right back in his face, literally.  
  
The extent of Spike's outburst caught Giles by surprise  
  
" Save a life... you? That's a good one. Now run along and scare an old lady or something just as pointless" Giles sounded distracted and nervous as he continued to close the door in the vampire's face.  
  
" Well sod you then, what do I care if he takes her bleedin' soul" Spike turned on his heel and marched off into the night, mumbling something about Giles being an ungrateful git.  
  
" WAIT"   
  
The urgency in the other man's voice caused Spike to turn back, this time he was confronted by a very different expression on the ex watcher's face.  
  
" What did you just say?"  
  
******  
  
Spike followed Rupert Giles into his living room ignoring the rumbling noises that were coming up from his stomach. He silently cursed not having the sense to visit the butcher shop on his way over, but he also knew that if he'd stopped for even one more second his evil side, which was usually his only side would have won over.  
  
On entering the main living room, he was surprised to see it already filled with familiar faces.  
  
On one side of the room were members of the extremely annoying scoobie gang. Xander, Anya, Tara and Willow all sat quietly drinking mugs of hot chocolate.   
  
** Ok, maybe that wasn't such as surprise after all ** Spike thought, but then he turned his head and was confronted with the really unexpected guests.  
  
Angel, Cordelia and a new side kick.  
  
" Bloody hell it's like one of those high school reunion thingies, not that I actually went to high school or any kind of school for that matter" he grinned and then continued.  
  
" All we need now is Blondie and we'll have a full set" Spike looked straight at his old sire and waited for some sort of reaction. Angel's stoic face just glared.  
  
Spike was on a roll; he couldn't pass up the chance to annoy these people, seeing as he had so little fun in his life these days. He took his pleasure where he could and watching people squirm still gave him a happy.  
  
Shoving his hands deep in the pockets of his new duster, the vampire's face became alive with mischief.  
  
" So, Angel. What's up? LA ran out of that Nancy boy hair gel you love so much or have you found a cure for that pesky curse" he smirked, not bothering to wait for a reply he turned his attention to Cordelia.  
  
" Cordy, have you put on weight? Such a shame about your hips? " Spike feigned a sympathetic look.   
  
"Never mind. Someone must be agreeing with you" he leered the last part and moistened his lips with his tongue.  
  
Cordelia's eyes darkened in fury as she opened her mouth to attack right back. She was only calmed when Angel placed his hand gently on her shoulder in reassurance. He had heard what had passed between his childe and Giles and knew that Spike had information they desperately needed.  
  
Angel would let Spike have his fun for now, but later....  
  
Spike then walked slowly across the room stopping in front of Wesley.  
  
" I don't believe we've met, you must be Wesley *screams like a woman* Wyndan-Pryce. You're the dickhead that gives us Brit's a bad name" Spike looked towards Giles and grinned.  
  
Cordelia decided that this was one insult too many, she stood up and got right into the blonde vampire's face.  
  
" Hey! Spike. How about I do all humanity a favour and stake your sorry ass myself, before your stupid little games bore us all to death" she smirked, pulling a small stake from her jacket pocket and ran it slowly down the side of his cheek.  
  
Xander's eyes shot open in surprise at the change in his ex girlfriend.  
  
" Wow! Go Cordy, go." he cheered her on but the stern look he received from Anya stopped him cold.  
  
Ignoring the stake, Spike looked deep into the dark haired beauty's eyes.  
  
" Ooh ... A Buffy wannabe" he grinned and leaned forward, the wooden stake indenting in his skin.  
  
Cordelia didn't move and showed no sign of being intimidated.   
  
" Oh, please....I'm twice the woman cry Buffy ever was, I don't see the point of keeping useless pet vampires around even if they have been fixed, I'd dust you in the blink of an eye"  
  
The whole room sensed the tension that was passing between the two, each secretly making side bets on who would be the first to break.   
  
" Pet vampire, that's rich considering you work for the Slayer's ex lapdog over there, You're bluffing and you know it. You see, if you stake me then you'll never know who wants the Slayer's soul" Spike knew he had the trump card and played it with glee.  
  
" Cordelia slowly moved her mouth and placed it right next to the blonde vampire's ear, she whispered so quietly that only Spike could hear.  
  
" It might just be worth it"  
  
" ENOUGH" Angel's rich voice separated the two and broke the tension.   
  
" Hey Giles where's the fire?" Buffy breezed into the room closely followed by Riley. She had only been in bed for an hour when Giles' confusing phone call had summoned her here; she'd met up with a just as confused Riley on the way.  
  
The moment Buffy entered the room she was stopped in her tracks by a tingling sensation she hadn't felt in a long time. Angel was close, very close.  
  
Riley's eyes swept around the room, he recognised most of the faces except for a pretty dark haired girl and her companion. He then saw a face he prayed he'd never have to see again. His hated rival was staring straight at Buffy and Riley swore he felt his girlfriend tremble.  
  
Buffy couldn't breath and she certainly couldn't form a sentence as her eyes drank in the sight of her ex lover. It had been so long, far too long and her heart involuntarily flipped.  
  
Finally, finding her sanity, she turned her head away and her eyes sought out Giles.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy fought to keep her voice as calm as possible, her Slayer senses were already working on overtime screaming at her that something was very wrong. Riley quickly moved to stand by her side again.  
  
" That's what we're just about to find out. Spike, the floor is all yours"   
  
" Where do I start?...It's not as if any of you are even going to believe me."  
  
" Just get on with it man" Giles interrupted impatiently.  
  
" It's the end of the road for your heroine. Blondie's number is well and truly up" Spike started dramatically and turned to face the slayer.  
  
" Spike, would you mind translating that into something we all might understand" Xander asked.  
  
" Short and sweet, Buff's really done it this time, she's finally pissed off the big gun himself"  
  
  
Xander looked at Willow, who indicated she had no idea what the vampire was talking about either?  
  
"Still needing to work on that translation thing, Spike. What's the big gun?"   
  
Spike looked around the room at the blank faces, his eyes settled on Anya who had already worked out his meaning. Her eyes opened wide in shock.  
  
" I'm so leaving town, there's not enough orgasms in the world to make me stay around this time" the ex demon sounded terrified.  
  
" Oh please, spare us the visuals" Cordelia muttered under her breath.  
  
" Spike" Angel's voice growled dangerously low "What do you know?"   
  
Spike started telling them about his most recent unwanted vacation. He watched as their expressions changed from disbelief to sheer horror as one by one they started to believe him. Nobody interrupted him again until he'd finished his story.  
  
"OK, I'll ask the question everyone is this room is thinking. Why are you warning us and why should we believe you?" Xander was the first to break the awkward silence.  
  
" I knew, I just knew it would be a waste of time" Spike's shoulders slumped and he shook his head.   
  
" I believe him, it's what I saw in the dream" Angel spoke quietly from the other side of the room. All eyes then turned towards the other vampire and waited. Angel felt really uncomfortable, the last thing he wanted was to discuss his dream with a room full of people but Spike's story did make a lot of sense.  
  
" I dreamt that Buffy lost her soul"  
  
" Dream?" Buffy's voice was the first one he heard as everybody began to speak at once. The noise in the room grew into a dull roar  
  
"QUIET" Wesley shouted at the top of his voice, bringing the meeting to order before they lost track of the real importance.  
  
  
"It seems that Angel and Spike have both received similar information regarding a serious threat to Buffy's life. I for one trust Angel completely and know he only has the Slayer's interests at heart, what I don't trust is you..." Wesley looked straight at Spike and heard the others in the room quietly agree. Spike's hatred for Buffy over the years was well known by all in that room, suddenly Spike changing sides made no sense.  
  
"I think what we need to know is, why would Spike betray the devil for the Slayer?"   
  
Spike looked around the room and realised not one of them really believed his story.  
  
** Well what do I care** he thought bitterly regretting his decision to help.  
  
" You know what" he raised his hand in a one fingered salute.  
  
"Up yours" Spike turned his back and headed for the door.  
  
Buffy moved with slayer speed and blocked the exit; she then looked straight into his eyes.  
  
" I believe you, Spike. But maybe you should just tell the others your reasons for helping us" Buffy bluffed the vampire, in all honesty she was as much in the dark as the rest of them but the story had frightened her enough to want to know more.  
  
Spike looked around the room, the last thing he wanted to do was admit he owed the slayer anything and yet they would never believe him unless he told the truth.   
  
"You bought me a coat, I saved your soul. No big deal, call it quits." He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened in surprise. She had considered a few reasons why Spike would offer to help them.  
  
**Money** Spike usually wanted payment for his help, so that was a possibility. Also there was the chip, Spike never stopped trying to get that removed. Both of these reasons made sense but Buffy couldn't image it being anything as simple as a debt of honour, that was so ridiculous she almost laughed.  
  
"Besides, I didn't fancy spending eternity down there, well not yet anyway. That place is really over rated and far too hot for my sensitive skin" Spike turned away, as far as he was concerned the explanation was over.  
  
** And if they still didn't believe him, well tough luck.**  
  
" I still say we can't trust him" Cordelia was the first to speak she hadn't forgotten their last dealings with Spike and as far as she was concerned chip or no chip he couldn't be trusted.  
  
"We have no choice, Angel's information, combined with what Spike has just told us, confirms we have a very serious threat here. We have to take every precaution to protect Buffy's soul" Giles walked across the room and stood next to his Slayer, his very presence offering silent support   
  
" That's why we're here, we all want to help" Wesley joined his fellow ex watcher.  
" Then I suggest we get started as soon as possible" Giles nodded   
  
" Wow! Research party. It's just like old times" Willow grinned and walked across the room to where Wesley and Giles had started pulling out volumes of demonology.  
  
" Old times here I come" Xander stood up and joined the fun, closely followed by Anya muttering that although she didn't have any old time's stories to share she wasn't gong to be left out.  
  
Riley found his eyes drawn to the quiet vampire in the corner of the room. Every drop of prejudice he had ever known regarding demons and vampire's made his disgust for Angel grow stronger by the second. It wasn't just jealousy that fuelled the hatred he had for this man, it was cold fear.   
  
Riley knew that Angel was the biggest threat here. Not to Buffy, but to him.   
  
" This assassin. What are we talking about here * Order of Taraka*?" Buffy asked looking across at the study table. She was finding this *devil threat* really hard to take in, especially with Angel being in the room. It felt so strange working this close with him again.  
  
** So close and yet so far** Buffy reflected sadly knowing things could never be the same again.   
  
" What 's the * Order of Taraka*? Riley asked slipping his arm possessively around Buffy's waist for Angel's benefit..  
  
" Believe me buddy you really don't want to know" Xander replied and then on impulse he turned his eyes towards Cordelia. He was not surprised to find her looking straight back. Memories of worm guy filled both their heads and for a moment they took a small trip down memory lane.  
  
When the moment was over Xander smiled and turned his attention back to Buffy.  
  
" They were bad but we can beat these guys" he offered hopefully.  
  
Angel walked slowly across the room, his handsome features deep in thought.  
  
" The Order of Taraka will seem like a walk in the park on a Sunday afternoon compared to this. We are dealing with the purest form of evil here, we have no idea how bad it's going to be but believe me it's going to be worse than anything we've ever faced before. Add every dark evil you've ever known together, times them by infinity and you're still be short."  
  
Angel couldn't help but noticed how frightened everybody had suddenly become, but he had to make it perfectly clear what they were up against.  
  
" I don't want to frighten you but we have to prepare ourselves for anything and everything" he finished and allowed himself to look at Buffy. He was so proud to see how strong she was being, then again she was the Slayer and she certainly had grown over the last few years.  
  
" As if the order of T....Arrrrr" Cordelia didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. She reached out for Wesley as the painful visions flashed into her head.  
The rest of the scoobies watched on in wonder. When the confusion and pain subsided, Wesley reached into his jacket pocket for a small clear bottle of painkillers and calmly passed then to her. Picking up the nearest glass of orange juice from the table Cordelia swallowed the pills without a word.  
  
When she had finally composed herself she turned towards Angel.  
  
  
" Are you all right? What did you see?" He asked his voice gentle and full of concern.  
  
Buffy watched in awe at how close this little group had become, in her heart she was pleased that Angel had at last found the love and support of a family. But she was also saddened to know that she was no longer part of his life and she never would be again.  
  
Angel helped Cordelia over to a chair and sat her down.  
  
" It's a message from TPTB. Something very dark and yet strangely familiar is coming to Sunnydale and it will take Buffy's soul. You need to do a protection spell, bind Buffy's soul as tight as you can it might just save her."   
  
Riley felt Buffy tremble  
  
" I won't let him get you " he picked up her small hand and held it tightly between his fingers.  
  
" Yeah. Soldier boy to the rescue, anybody got any steroids?" Spike laughed.  
  
" This is no laughing matter" Wesley raised his voice. "Cordelia would not have received a warning from TBTB unless the threat was beyond serious.  
  
" That's what I've been trying to tell you wankers all night. That vortex can open at any second and drag her off. So if you're planning to do some kind of spell or other.....Well you better do it * Now! *." Spike was surprised at the passion in his voice. He then worried that these * bloody fools* were getting to him.  
  
" Right, a binding spell it is then. Willow, Tara. I would very much appreciate your help here " now Giles had something to work on he felt more in control.   
  
Buffy pulled away from Riley and ignoring everybody else she slowly walked across the room to where Angel was standing.  
  
" Can he really steal my soul?" she asked her voice finally giving away how frightened she was. Buffy knew that if anyone in the room could answer that question Angel could.   
  
Angel reached down and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
" I'll never let anything hurt you, I promise." He reassured her from the bottom of his soul. Just the sound of that promise calmed Buffy's fear. In that moment she knew that no matter where the threat came from, Angel would be there to watch her back, as he had a thousand times in the past.   
  
Once more the darkness didn't seem so black, once more they would stand together and fight as equals.  
  
The whole room felt the intensity in Angel's words. They watched as Buffy took comfort in them and wrapped them around herself like a child with a security blanket.  
  
Spike nudged Riley in the ribs and laughed.  
  
" Sorry mate, looks like you're history "  
  
TBC...  
  



	6. Part 5

Part 5   
  
  
"There's nothing in this book either, it's hopeless" Xander slammed the book closed in frustration and ran his hand over tired eyes. He had been reading for so long now that the words had all started to blur together.   
  
"And if its not too much trouble, could somebody refill on the snacks?" Xander shot an accusing look at his girlfriend who had lost interest in the research party hours before. Anya begrudgingly grabbed the empty chip bowel and headed off in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Reaching for another book that looked almost identical to the last one Xander sighed and continued his reading.  
  
"I've already read that one, twice" Cordelia sat down in the now vacant seat by his side.  
  
Xander Harris looked up and smiled, the change in his old girlfriend was startling. She had matured into a strong confident woman and he found himself regretting their past history all over again. Forcing his eyes back to his book, Xander realised he had read that one as well.  
  
" I think we've read everything on the table at least twice. If that spell's here I, for one, can't see it" Xander closed the book in defeat.  
  
" I'm afraid none of these books have the kind of spell we need" Tara agreed quietly from the other end of the table.   
  
The small research group sitting around the table all groaned at the wasted effort, after working all night they were now extremely over-tired and no closer to finding a spell.  
  
Buffy, Riley and Willow had been checking on the Internet with the same failure.   
Earlier, Angel and Spike had agreed to a temporary truce and had left for a while to check out Willies bar, but even that had been fruitless. Well, apart from the bit where Spike beat the crap out of a couple of loud mouth vampires for refusing to help them, so as far as the punk vampire was concerned the night hadn't been a complete loss.   
  
Back at Giles' small house spirits were sinking faster than the Titanic.  
  
"If there ever was a binding spell it's been long forgotten " Anya yawned no longer caring about anything except her beauty sleep.  
  
" Oh, of course. Why didn't I think of that earlier" Giles walked away from the group muttering to himself. He returned a few minutes later and dropped a very old dust covered book on top of all the others.  
  
" I'd almost forgotten about this, it belonged to my grandmother" he said with pride and lovingly brushed the dust off the sleeve.  
  
Wesley looked up. He remembered the woman in question had been a very important watcher in her time. As he slowly turned the fragile pages yellowed with time, his eyes lit up in delight.  
  
" Good lord, Mr. Giles. I thought this was destroyed in a fire in the fifteenth century."  
  
" Well, G man. Don't keep us all in suspense, what's in the family photo album?"   
  
Xander joked as he ran his finger through the dust on the table making childish patterns. He stopped when he caught sight of Cordelia watching him and smiled a goofy grin.  
Cordelia rolled her eyes and counted her blessings, It seemed Xander had hardly matured at all.  
  
Giles ignored the boy's stupid comment and proceeded to explain to the more sensible members of the party the significance of the book.  
  
" It's the book of Tarrant. It holds all the spirit protection spells ever cast" Giles spoke quietly, he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, relieved that finally they were getting somewhere.  
  
" Oh, oh. Wow! " Willow gasped as the importance of the find sank in.  
  
Tara slowly walked behind Wesley, leaning over his shoulder she quietly read the pages and nodded.  
  
" You're right, this is just what we need. We have most of the ingredients here so the spell should be quite easy"  
  
Willow walked over and joined Tara by the book; she placed her arm around the girl's shoulder for support as she leant in to read the spell. After a few moments she frowned.  
  
"Oh, look." Willow pointed to a section of the book." That's going to be hard"  
  
" Where? Let me see. Oh damn" Wesley cursed after following Willow's lead.  
  
" Hey, guys. Any chance of letting the rest of us in on the fun?" Buffy asked   
  
feeling a little left out. After all it was her they were going to cast the spell on.  
  
. ** She should at least know if they were going to turn her into a toad or worse**  
  
The small group that had surrounded the book broke away, letting Buffy move closer to the table.  
  
" The protection spell needs blood" Willow replied.  
  
" EWWWWW! Why does it always have to be blood" Cordelia moaned at the thought of adding yet another icky moment to her life.  
  
" Blood, are you sure?" Riley switched off the computer and joined the group by the table.   
  
" She's right. The spell needs a circle of four, two from the living and two who have fallen, all four must agree to sacrifice their blood willingly.   
  
Wesley translated the conditions of the spell out aloud for all to hear.  
  
" Wow! That's going to be fun. How much blood are we talking about here?"   
Xander was the first to ask the question that had crossed most of their minds.  
  
As Willow deciphered the translation herself she smiled a little with relief.  
  
" No, it's ok, it's only a drop. One drop from each of the circle. Tara and I can be two of the group" Willow looked at Tara and the girl nodded her agreement.  
  
" It will work better that way because we will be performing the spell" Willow then looked towards Giles and he too nodded his agreement. Giles knew that Tara was more than capable and Willow was improving in leaps and bounds. The protection spell would not cause then too much trouble.  
  
"So all we need is two from the fallen? What does that mean? Buffy asked still slightly confused.  
  
" It means two from the undead. We need the blood of two demons and the blood has to be offered freely. Demons giving the Slayer blood, that's going to be the major problem" Giles confirmed.  
  
" OH" Buffy's mouth formed the silent sound.  
  
" That's not a problem" Angel's soft voice spoke out into the quiet room, he had been so still for the last few hours that most of the room had forgotten his presence.  
  
" Of course, Deadboy." For once in his life Xander was glad that Angel was there to save the day, as much as he hated to admit it.   
  
"Well that's one" Wesley smiled at his friend. He had already guessed that Angel would be the first choice, his mind was now trying to think of a second.   
  
"And Spike makes two" Angel spoke again before the question of the second demon was raised.  
  
" Hey! I never said I was willing" The blonde vampire started to protest. But the unspoken threat in Angel's eyes stopped him cold.   
  
Pushing his way threw the scoobie gang he walked right up to Buffy and smiled.  
  
" You're gonna owe me big time for this Blondie " Spike quirked his eyebrows.  
  
Buffy heard Angel softly growl out a final warning and resisted a smile.   
  
" OK, I'm willing" he replied begrudgingly. Spike started to walk away but when he thought nobody else was looking he winked.   
  
  
  
" So how will this spell work?" Buffy was still a little apprehensive over the whole soul binding process; she still had visions of the pain Angel had suffered when his soul was re-cursed.  
  
" Basically, if this assassin tries to take your soul, you will be able to call upon the support and love of your protectors. The living and the undead's combined strength will act as a shield. It should be impossible to separate the soul from the body" Giles explained the spell as simply as he could with out worrying the already frightened girl.  
  
Buffy seemed to understand and took comfort from the knowledge that Willow, Tara and Angel would be there in some way if she really needed them, and if the worse came to the worse there was always Spike. Buffy still didn't trust the blonde vampire but she was definitely beginning to hate him less.  
  
After all the ingredients were collected, the room was cleared with the exception of Giles and the group involved in the spell. Riley had protested but was quickly persuaded to change his mind.   
  
"There must be no disruptions or the spell will fail" Wesley had told the stubborn boy while almost pushing him from the room.  
  
Xander hugged Buffy for luck and followed Cordelia and Anya outside for some fresh air.  
  
" This has been in my family for generations, it should do the trick" Giles offered Buffy a small antique dagger.  
  
" Remember, you have to have their complete consent" he reminded his Slayer and then hugged her close.  
  
" Don't worry, I'll be fine" Buffy smiled and accepted the dagger in one hand and a small bowl of spell ingredients in the other.  
  
The group of four then formed a small circle around the Slayer and Giles started to read the incantations.  
The first person Buffy approached was Tara, she immediately held out her small hand.  
  
" Are you willing " Buffy asked the simple question the spell demanded.  
  
" I give my blood freely with a clear heart" Tara offered with a shy smile.  
  
Buffy pricked the girl's finger and the first drop of crimson blood fell into the bowl holding the spell.  
Buffy then walked over to Willow and asked the same question.  
  
" Freely given with my love" Willow smiled affectionately at her best friend as her blood mixed with Tara's.  
  
Next, Buffy turned to Angel. Her heart was beating so fast she could hardly bear to look into his eyes. Her voice trembled slightly over the question and her heart broke over the reply.  
  
"Always" Angel's mouth turned up into the smallest smile as he held out his hand, his blood then added to the spell. Forcing her body to move away, Buffy turned to Spike.  
  
" Are you willing"   
  
Spike gave her a wicked grin and received another growl from Angel for his troubles. Holding out his hand he sighed.  
  
" Yeah, whatever. Just do it."  
  
With the final droop of blood added to the spell, Willow and Tara started to chant. As the spell was recited the room suddenly filled with an intense blue light, it swirled all around the outside of the circle and passed lightly through each of the four occupants in turn. It's glow then intensified until it was almost blinding, it moved in to the middle of the circle and shot straight threw Buffy, lifting her slightly off the ground.  
  
" She looks like a real angel" Willow whispered in amazement as her best friend started to glow all over.  
  
" Not quite" Tara replied without thinking, her answer went unnoticed.  
  
Buffy felt the light move through her; it wrapped her in a strong feeling of security. She closed her eyes and when the light faded she dropped to her knees.  
Angel was the first to her side holding her gently in his strong arms.  
  
" How are you feeling?" he asked with concern. Angel realised if this was anything like his curse; Buffy would be feeling a little disorientated for a while.  
  
" Tired, but I feel safer. Thank you" their eyes just held, neither wanting to be the first to break away.  
  
" Hey! What about me?" Spike interrupted loudly and the moment was lost.  
Buffy reluctantly turned away from Angel and faced the other vampire who had also helped her, albeit reluctantly..  
  
"Thank you, Spike" she told him sincerely and then smiled.  
  
" Let's see that big headed tosser get your soul now" Spike grinned feeling really pleased with himself.  
  
Buffy relaxed for the first time that night, she knew she wasn't completely safe but it was a start.  
  
" Hey! Buff. Don't forget you owe me big time and I never forget a debt" with that parting shot Spike walked into Giles kitchen and started opening all the food cupboards  
  
"Hey! Where's the weetabix I'm starving "   
  
By the time Giles allowed Riley and the others back into the room, all signs of the binding spell were over. Noticing that Buffy looked a little pale; Riley went straight to his girlfriend's side.  
  
" Are you all right?" Riley gently stroked her cheek. All the time he had waited outside he had allowed his imagination to run wild. The fact that Angel was a part of the circle and not him had hurt more than he wanted to admit. Riley knew that Buffy and Angel still had unresolved issues and the more he dwelt on that thought, the more resentful he grew.  
  
Buffy turned and looked into Riley's concerned eyes.   
She knew he wasn't happy about Angel being back in town but it was something they had to deal with together. Buffy was mature enough now to know that Angel was her best chance of surviving this latest threat. She just hoped Riley was mature enough to understand that too.   
  
" I'm fine, just another crazy day in the life of a Slayer" she tried really hard to smile but, in all honesty, she was just too tired. Seeing Riley this worried, Buffy was really pleased he hadn't witnessed the binding spell, that really would have freaked him out.  
  
Wesley walked out of the kitchen with a tray of steaming mugs and passed around the hot chocolate. Now that the spell was completed the occupants of the room started to get restless for their beds. Buffy declined the chocolate and started to pick up her jacket.   
  
" Buffy, I'm sorry but we still have important issues to deal with and they have to be dealt with tonight" Giles said stopping her from leaving. He ignored the disappointed groans coming from the scoobies and carried on .  
  
" The binding spell will only provide protection for the soul, Buffy herself will have to be guarded night and day."  
  
" Don't you worry about that, I don't intend to leave her side the rest of the night. Or the morning for that matter" Riley slipped his arm around her shoulders but his eyes searched for Angel, just daring him to contradict.   
  
The vampire didn't make a sound but Cordelia noticed how his jaw tightened. She knew her friend well enough to feel his pain. Angel would never admit it to anybody, not even himself but seeing Buffy with Riley was tearing him in two.  
  
" Ha! As if you could stop him, he'd eat you alive and spit out the pips, little boy."   
Spike laughed still stuffing his face with red soggy weetabix.   
  
That was one insult too many, Riley turned and grabbed the blonde vampire knocking his bowl all over the carpet.  
  
" I've just about had enough of your mouth" he shouted and punched Spike.   
Spike growled and vamped but when he tried to hit back the chip kicked in and filled his head with screaming pain. Riley took advantage of the situation and punched him again.  
  
Seeing that Spike was helpless and totally unable to defend himself Angel crossed the room in a flash, he roughly pulled Riley off the defenceless vampire and threw him across the room. Buffy watched in horror as the two men stared dangerously at each other. Standing between them she quickly made it clear that the fight was over and the next punch thrown would come from her. Even Spike knew not to say a word.   
  
Buffy then turned towards her boyfriend and helped him up.  
  
" Haven't I got enough to worry about without you going all macho on me" she demanded angrily.  
  
" But he.."   
  
Buffy cut off the excuse; she really didn't want to hear it. She was tired and her boyfriend was acting like a provoked child. Turning to face Angel and Spike her eyes silently apologised.  
  
Spike opened his mouth but decided not to push his luck any further that night.  
  
" As much as I hate to agree with Spike" Giles glared at the vampire not to make a sound " He's right. Buffy, you need more protection than Riley can give you."  
  
Buffy sadly agreed, she knew Riley would protect her with his life but that was the problem. He'd likely end up dead.  
  
" May I make a suggestion, Mr. Giles?" Wesley offered. He looked at Cordelia and Angel and they both guessed what he was about to propose.  
  
"Angel's mansion on Crawford Street, we have already decided to spend our time in Sunnydale there, it would be the safest place for Buffy. After all, at the end of the day, Angel is the only one realistically capable of protecting the slayer." Wesley finished, he could see the anger cross Buffy's boyfriends face immediately.   
  
" Of course, we will all be staying there" Wesley added quickly.   
  
** Let's see the boyfriend argue with that** he thought smugly.  
  
" Buffy, that's a great idea. It will be just like old times" Cordelia joined in with the conspiracy. She didn't like Riley either.  
Riley was dying to protest but knew it would make him look petty and immature, he decided he had to go along with the plan and just bide his time.  
  
" Right, the mansion it is then" Giles took the decision out of Buffy's hands, much to her relief. All Buffy wanted now was a good night's sleep and then she would be able to kick any possible assassin all the way back to hell.  
  
" My car's outside, I think we should leave now, there's only a few minutes to dawn" Angel finally spoke. He knew if he'd suggested the plan Riley would never have agreed, this way Buffy would be protected and close at the same time. Angel couldn't stop the warm feeling that had touched his heart at the thought of them sleeping under the same roof again, even if it was strictly business.   
  
"I'll be out in a second" Buffy watched as Angel, Wesley and Cordelia left for the car. After agreeing with Giles and the scoobies that they should all meet up at the mansion after a good mornings sleep, she turned to a very worried Riley.  
  
" Maybe I should stay with you too, " he asked hopefully.  
  
Buffy took his hand in hers.  
  
" Not a good idea, you'll only end up fighting again" she replied truthfully.  
  
Riley reluctantly agreed, knowing that her statement was a strong possibility. Buffy wouldn't like it, but a showdown with one or both of the vampires was almost a certainty.  
  
" You have nothing to worry about, you know that, don't you?." she tried to reassure him.  
  
" I guess your relationship with Angel is a ..."  
  
" STOP...Riley, there is no relationship, not any longer. We're not lovers and we were never really friends, so you really have nothing to worry about. The only thing Angel and I share nowadays is our duty to fight in the battle against evil and protect those in need." Buffy felt her boyfriend relax slightly.  
  
Riley kissed his girlfriend goodnight; he then watched her climb into the back of Angel's car and sit next to Cordelia.  
Buffy turned in her seat and stared until they were out of sight, she felt slightly better now that Riley believed her.   
  
** Now If only she could convince herself** She thought sadly.  
  
The rest of the journey was made in silence; Buffy found her eyes drawn to the dark spiky head in the front seat and for a split second she longed desperately to run her fingers through his hair. **And loose herself in the smell of his skin.** Quickly cutting off that thought she looked out of the window for a distraction, anything to take her mind off how close Angel was.  
  
Buffy then felt her eyelids flicker and her eyes close as fatigue took its toll. Her last conscious thought before sleep claimed her was...  
  
** If she wasn't very careful it was more then her soul she was in danger of losing...With Angel this close her poor battered heart was once again on the line**   
  
  
TBC  
  



	7. Part 6

Part 6   
  
Buffy woke several hours later from a deep sleep, feeling totally refreshed and ready to fight a new day. She leisurely stretched out a yawn before noticing she was still fully dressed. Memories of the night before came rushing back and she sighed deeply. In the space of a few hours her whole life had been turned upside down again. Her dreams had been filled with confusing images of Riley and Angel, all mixed in with a faceless demon trying to steal her soul.  
  
Climbing out of bed, Buffy walked across the room to find a set of fresh clothes - which could have only come from Cordelia - and a china wash jug and basin.   
  
** All the comforts of home ** Buffy smiled as she poured cold water into the basin and shivered as she splashed it onto her face. Changing into the sweatpants and a tank top she walked out of the bedroom in search of the others.  
  
Buffy found Wesley first; he was in the main hall meticulously checking a table full of weaponry. Turning, she caught her breath as Angel, naked to the waist, worked out on an old punch bag. She watched in fascination as the muscles in his strong arms and upper body rippled, beneath the skin, with each movement. A light perspiration covered his pale skin causing him to almost glow.  
  
Unintentionally, Buffy ran her tongue over her lips to moisten her suddenly dry mouth.   
  
She knew without doubt that Angel was still the most beautiful man she had ever seen.  
  
A sad sigh escaped her lips as she remembered how those powerful arms had once held her so softly. So lost in her memories, she failed to notice that Angel had stopped training and was walking slowly towards her.   
  
" Hey" he lifted the corners of his mouth in the small smile that had once stolen her heart.   
  
"Did you sleep well?"   
  
" Yes, thank you. Is Cordelia still asleep?" Buffy asked, fighting for something to say and keep her eyes from wandering over his wonderfully exposed flesh. Angel reached for his shirt and slipped it over his broad shoulders, much to Buffy's disappointment.   
  
" No, she left to get supplies. We left in rather of a hurry. Giles phoned, the others will be over shortly" Angel's soft smile grew and Buffy tore her eyes away. **It just wasn't fair, nobody should look that good** her heart whispered with sadness.  
  
" I see you've been working out, you look good" ** Oh God, did I really say that? ** Buffy felt her cheeks flush red with embarrassment. Angel pretended not to notice but secretly his heart soared. They continued to just stare at each other, both longing to speak and yet neither knowing where to begin.  
  
" Good morning, Buffy. Good, I see you have already started" Giles' voice startled the pair, causing them to quickly break apart. Buffy spun around to find all the members of the scoobie gang filing through the door.   
  
" Started?" Buffy found her voice and moved further away from Angel.  
  
" Training. I asked Angel to put together a training program for you, that way you will be primed for any kind of attack." Giles smiled, turned and walked over to Wesley to examine the weapons on the table.   
  
Running a hand over the wide assortment, Giles frowned.  
  
" I'm not sure if any of these will be any good, we have no idea what this assassin will be. Vampire, demon, who knows maybe even human? Giles picked up a crossbow only to shake his head and return it to the table.  
  
" No, I think Buffy will have to rely more on the strengths of being the Slayer than weaponry. So training it is".   
  
"Count me in" Riley walked in late and quickly joined the party. He looked tired and drawn and Buffy suspected he hadn't slept much. When this was all over Buffy made a promise to make things right between the two of them, but even as she thought those words her heart doubted things would ever be the same again. Seeing Angel once more had reminded her only too painfully what real love should feel like and, although she cared deeply for Riley, sadly it wasn't in the same league.   
  
For the rest of the afternoon Angel watched Buffy train. He watched as the Slayer skilfully annihilated all opponents.  
  
Poor Wesley had been the first to volunteer; he had tried a surprise attack and had almost been sent into orbit for his trouble. Buffy apologised profusely, helping the dazed man to his feet. Wesley reassured the Slayer that there was no permanent damage and went off in search of a large ice pack and half a bottle of painkillers. He returned just in time to watch the next unfortunate volunteer take over the training. Much to his relief.  
  
** Lambs to the slaughter** Wesley thought as he lowered himself gingerly into a hard, uncomfortable chair.  
  
As the afternoon progressed the opposition became weaker. Xander and Giles' efforts were less than satisfying and, because of the chip, Spike was almost a waste of time.  
  
After watching Riley sent sprawling for the fifth time, Angel decided to take over the training session himself. Riley had tried to protest but was quickly silenced.  
  
Angel removed his expensive silk shirt again and the Vampire and the Slayer squared off against one another.  
  
" Are you ready?" Buffy grinned, she knew she'd finally found a worthy opponent.  
Angel quirked his eyebrows and smiled.  
  
" I think we should give them a lot more room," Xander said quickly moving to the far wall. The others, having seen Buffy and Angel fight before, moved without hesitation. Only Riley stubbornly stood where he was.   
  
Buffy and Angel moved gracefully around the room reading each other's movements almost telepathically. An attack was countered before it was delivered. They lunged, ducked and rolled in perfect synchronicity.  
  
The audience watched in awe as the Vampire and the Slayer matched each other point for point.   
  
" You've improved" Buffy laughed as Angel evaded yet another well timed attack.  
  
" Thanks. So have you." He replied never once taking his eyes off her.  
  
The pace soon became almost frenzied as the two perfect warriors tested each other's knowledge and strengths to the limit. For the first time ever they fought as total equals, each knowing just how far the other would go.   
  
Their movements became almost sexual as their bodies thrust against each other. The air filled with the sound of tiny grunts and groans with each new contact. The low throaty growl Angel gave when Buffy slammed him to the floor with her body wasn't lost on Riley or Buffy.   
  
Riley seethed with jealousy as he watched how flawlessly the ex lovers fought together, he realised then just how much Buffy had held back in her workouts with him and his male ego plunged further into despair.  
  
The rest of the room continued to watch the amazing display with wonder, most had seen Buffy fight Angelus of course, but the show in front of them was breathtaking. Even Spike begrudgingly admitted being impressed.   
  
Buffy and Angel covered every inch of the room as Angel continued to push the Slayer; the two perfect athletes were now both glistening with perspiration and yet only Buffy was panting for breath.  
  
Just when it looked like neither would win, Angel caught Buffy's body in mid throw and she dropped beneath his weight.   
  
Nobody moved.   
  
Buffy breathed deeply to calm her rapid heartbeat and to take her mind off the delicious weight pressing down on her body.   
  
The two ex lover's eyes locked and for a split second they were the only people in the room. Angel lowered his face and for a fleeting moment Buffy almost swore he was going to kiss her. At that thought her heartbeat increased and her lips parted in anticipation.  
  
" Wow! That was better than sex, come to think of it, in some cultures that was sex" Anya was the first to speak.   
  
" Yes, well I think we'll call that a tie" Wesley coughed, feeling slightly uncomfortable, he was amazed at the sexual tension radiating off the slayer and his friend.   
  
" Ha, that's not what I'd call it " Cordelia rolled her eyes. It was the same old Buffy and Angel show starting all over again.   
  
Angel moved first, he offered Buffy his hand and slowly pulled her up, never once talking his eyes from her face.  
  
" Thanks, I mean thanks for the workout, it was good" she smiled softly still holding on to his large hands.  
  
All through the exercise, Spike had been observing Riley with extreme pleasure. The boy had gone through a hell of his own watching the two ex lovers passionately move against each other.  
  
Riley understood now why his and Buffy's training sessions had never been that intense,   
  
**Nothing in their lives had ever brought that kind if intensity** Riley reflected sadly.  
  
As if on queue, Spike sauntered over and stood next to the troubled boy.  
  
" And that was one of their lighter sessions, you should have seen them in the good old days" he teased and revelled in the pained expression he received for his comment.  
  
**That will teach the little prick to punch me** Spike laughed to himself and walked off  
  
*****  
  
Later that evening...  
  
"I need to get out of here I'm going crazy " Buffy picked up her jacket and checked for Mr. Pointy   
  
" Buffy, that's really not a very good Idea." Giles quickly closed the book he was reading and walked to intercept the Slayer. He could tell, by the resolute look on the girl's face, that his objections would be useless but he felt he had to try.  
  
  
" I need to patrol. I understand your anxiety but look; this threat could go on forever. I can't hide away like a frightened child, if I do he might as well have stolen my soul already. I'm the Slayer, I need to go slay". Buffy looked at Giles desperately hoping he would understand.  
  
" Then I'm coming with you" Riley insisted picking up a crossbow from the table and walking towards his girlfriend.  
  
" Me too" Xander added quickly, much to the disapproval of Anya. All this talk about the devil had thrown the ex demon into a deep depression and the thought of her lover facing that threat by the slayer's side terrified her even more.   
  
Buffy turned towards her loyal friends feeling slightly awkward, she knew what she was about to tell them would be hard to accept but it had to be said.  
  
" No, you're not, I appreciate you want to protect me but I have to be able to concentrate on slaying, On my own I can move at full slayer speed. If you're with me I won't be able to fully focus, I'll be too busy worrying about your safety." she told them truthfully,   
  
" This is quite unacceptable, Buffy. You might well be the Slayer but you're not going out there on your own " Giles was adamant. The risk was simply too great.   
  
" She'll not be alone, I'll cover her back. " Angel said simply, he picked up his duster and slipped it over his broad shoulders.  
  
" NO WAY" Riley shouted, his face turning red in anger, it had been hard enough watching them train together.** If that's what you call it** he turned his head and glared at the vampire with unadulterated hatred. Angel resisted a sneer and ignored the boy instead, he then continued to walk towards Buffy.   
  
" I said, no way" Riley grabbed Angel's shoulder and was rewarded with a warning growl"  
  
" Riley, please. You must accept that Angel is the only one here that can safely patrol with Buffy without placing her life in danger. You have to put your petty differences aside and think of what's best for her" Wesley tried to defuse the situation, the way things were going he could see real problems brewing between the boy and the vampire and that wouldn't help anybody.  
  
"Please" Buffy turned to her boyfriend, her eyes pleading for him to understand. She knew how unfair she was being and yet she was also relieved that Angel would be watching her back. Fighting with Angel had always been so uncomplicated in the past; they could both work without fear for the other.   
  
Riley wasn't giving in, this time she was asking too much. It wasn't that he didn't trust Buffy, he did. No Riley Finn would never trust the *blood sucking monster* standing next to her, *especially* after the way they had trained earlier.  
  
"Hey, Buff. What do you say I play chaperone?" Spike offered from the doorway, he had been feeling like a caged animal for far too long and the chance to kick some ass wouldn't go a miss.  
  
" Well that's settled then, Buffy will patrol with *both* Spike and Angel. Safety in numbers" Giles answered quickly without giving Riley any chance to argue  
  
*****  
  
Spike wiped the dust from his hands and cackled evilly  
  
" That was just too easy"  
  
Buffy shook her head in wonder; she still couldn't believe how happy the British vampire got when he dusted one of his own. The difference between Angel and Spike was as wide as the ocean. She really would have to keep reminding herself that at the end of the day, Spike didn't have a soul and no matter how much help he offered them he really couldn't be trusted.  
  
The trio continued the rest of the sweep with little difficulty. If there were any more vampires in the cemetery that night, they were keeping well hidden. Buffy, Angel and Spike made a formidable team.  
  
The three walked in silence, Buffy and Angel both fighting an inner battle of their very own, each desperate to steal a glance and yet knowing, that path led to damnation in it's own right. Spike could feel the growing tension and smiled mischievously.  
  
" This is neat, just like the good old days" his voice was almost melancholy  
" Hardly, in the good old days we were usually hunting you, and winning" Buffy laughed relieved that the silence was broken.   
  
" Slayer, you really do have a way to ruin the perfect moment. Look, you guys, can I trust you not to get all groiny with each other for a few minutes? I really need to grab some dinner." Spike didn't give them time to protest as he jogged off in the direction of his mausoleum, leaving Buffy and Angel alone for the very first time.  
  
Buffy stood waiting for Angel to speak, in the past conversation between the two of them had never been a problem but so much time had passed since those days.   
" I miss this" she sighed deeply " I miss patrolling with you"  
  
" I miss you" Angel replied simply, making no attempt to hide his feeling.  
  
Buffy turned and Angel saw tears in her eyes.  
  
" Don't, I don't want to hear how much you miss me. I stopped believing anything you said a long time ago Angel" Buffy whispered stepping away from him. After all this time it was just too hard to hear the words  
  
" Buffy, I never lied to you about my feelings " Angel sounded hurt that she would even think such a thing. The reason he had always put her needs before his own was because he loved her so much. ** Surely she knew that**   
  
" I think you meant them at the time but we grow, we change. I thought I'd die when you left me but I didn't. Part of me will always care about you" she avoided his eyes for fear that he would see through her casual denial.  
  
" Don't trivialise what we had, you make it sound like a high school romance" Angel could hardly believe she was dismissing his feelings as casually as that.   
  
" IN 243 years I was the only one...You made it sound like forever. So one of us got it wrong. Maybe that's all....." she didn't get a chance to finish that sentence, Angel hands gripped her arms pulling her up roughly against his body, crushing his lips to hers, he slipped his tongue deep inside her mouth. Buffy gasped as long hidden emotions rushed to the surface.  
  
** Angel was kissing her**   
  
** Oh god, this is so wrong** her head screamed **Oh god, this is so right** her heart cried back as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer.  
  
Angel cursed his weakness but lost himself in her warmth. He wanted nothing more then to devour her mouth with his. Angel needed to kiss Buffy until she couldn't breath, he longed to kiss away all traces of that stupid farmboy that hung onto her every word like a love sick fool, like the same love sick fool that he used to be and wanted desperately to be again.   
  
But then Buffy pushed away with a look of pure horror on her beautiful face.   
  
" No, Angel. This is wrong...I'm ...I'm with Riley now, we can't do this" her small voice was strangely calm.  
  
As he looked into her beautiful eyes, the pain hit him. All the love and passion that had always shone there when he kissed her had gone. Buffy's eyes held only guilt.  
  
** She wasn't his girl any more** Angel knew then that she'd never be his girl again.   
  
" Buffy, forgive me. I should never...I'm so sorry" it took every piece of strength he possessed to keep his voice steady.   
  
Buffy stepped back trembling  
  
" Angel this is too hard, I really can't deal with this now, I need to be alone. Please" she begged knowing that if he stayed she'd break down and beg him to kiss her again and again and....... and then where would that leave them...  
  
Nothing had changed. He would just head back to LA, leaving her heartbroken all over again, and her strained relationship with Riley would be irretrievable.  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"Angel, I appreciate your help and I always will but ...I can't be alone with you anymore, Riley was right to worry" she hung her head.  
  
" I can't leave you on your own" Angel couldn't leave her unprotected no matter how painful being together was. It was his sworn duty to protect her and he would carry out that duty until the day one of them died.  
  
" I'll be fine...Spike will be back any time now. Go" her eyes pleaded and her resolve weakened. Everything she had ever wanted was standing right in front of her yet completely out of reach.  
  
Angel turned, his broad strong shoulders stooped with sadness and regret as he walked away. Buffy watched until his tall dark figure blended into the shadows and then, with her heart breaking, she ran straight for the mausoleum.   
  
Once inside she closed the heavy door and leaned her head against it breathing deeply.  
  
She couldn't believe what she had just done, in rejecting Angel she had broken both their hearts, again.  
  
** But nothing had changed, they still couldn't be together. Angel should never have kissed me**   
  
" Damn you Angel she cursed" but knew the moment she uttered the words how wrong they sounded. Buffy knew in her heart that she wanted that kiss more than anything, she wanted Angel more than anything.   
  
On hearing the sound of soft footsteps behind her she sighed heavily.  
  
" Spike, I'm warning you. If you say one word I'll stake you and dance in your dust"   
  
" Hello, Buffy. It's been a while"  
  
" Buffy spun around and came face to face with the being she knew wanted her soul  
  
" So you're this famous assassin" she asked warily but then smiled  
  
" Don't make me laugh"  
  
TBC...   
  



	8. Part 7

Part 7....   
  
" You've been a very naughty girl, bad Buffy *grr*"   
  
" Drusilla! I would say it's nice to see you again but we both know that's a big lie"   
Buffy was finally over the surprise of seeing Spike's old partner in crime, not to mention Angelus.  
  
She watched as Dru's hypnotic eyes followed her every movement. In a strange way, Buffy felt relieved that at last the assassin was out in the open, so to speak.  
  
Drusilla swept around the crypt casually picking through Spike's belongings, as if she owned the place. Her long crimson dress swirled around her delicate ankles.  
  
" I like your dress Dru, then again, I bet people have been saying that for the last hundred years" Buffy smirked sarcastically. Drusilla had never been one of her favourite vamps and she was quite looking forward to dusting her sorry, insane ass.  
  
" You were the reason it all fell apart, you frightened the stars and made the moon shiver "   
  
Dru's sing song voice grated on Buffy's nerves. **The trouble with dealing with this insane bitch was that she was so unpredictable** Buffy warned herself and watched as the vampire circled closer, sliding into a dangerous game of cat and mouse.  
  
" Can we just cut to the chase?" Buffy asked slowly sliding her hand into her jacket pocket hoping to find Mr. Pointy.  
  
" You took my poor daddy far away from me, you made him all soft with your humanity" Dru pouted her bottom lip. " Now you've done the same to my poor Spike" The dark haired vampire turned suddenly and moved closer to the Slayer. Her bright yellow eyes illuminating in the candle lit room.  
  
" Spike! Humanity! Are you crazy? Of course you are, stupid question". At that moment Buffy's eyes caught sight of the blonde vampire laying unconscious in the corner of the room, a large red stain coloured his platinum head.   
  
Drusilla picked up a stray piece of wood and snapped it between her strong fingers. She then turned towards Spike.  
  
"Don't worry pet, mummy's here." Dru moved dangerously close to the fallen figure.  
  
"He needs to be put out of his pain" she sighed and raised her arm.   
  
Buffy had no doubt that Drusilla intend to dust her former lover. In her crazy head she believed she was doing him a favour.   
  
** I'm gonna regret this so much** she thought as she tried her best to distract her.  
  
" So, you came all the way to Sunnydale to dust a loser like Spike?"  
  
Drusilla immediately turned back to the Slayer.  
  
" The dark lord is calling for you, he sees all, he knows all" her attention was now back on the Slayer and thoughts of executing Spike were forgotten for the time being.  
  
" There are names for people like that, I think weirdo is one of them" Buffy quipped and faked a small smile. The smile was more to cover her growing nervousness then anything else.  
  
" He wants your soul"  
  
"Sorry, not going to happen"  
  
" You're wrong" Dru dropped the jagged piece of wood and reached into a concealed pocket in her dress, she then pulled out a large black crystal. Her eyes changed colour from yellow to red as she started chanting a language lost on Buffy.  
  
Immediately Buffy felt a strong force enter her body and start to pull on her soul, her own eyes closed and she fought with all her might. She drew on the powers of her protection spell and prayed it was strong enough to fight this evil.  
  
Drusilla continued to chant, her hypnotic voice wound it's way inside Buffy's head turning and twisting her mind. Buffy clenched her fist so tight her fingernails sliced into the palms of her hands. Her mind reached out to the circle of four for help, slowly she felt the affection of Tara and Willow wrap itself around her and then came the strength of the two vampires.  
  
Dru ended her chanting with what sounded like a curse; a burst of black lightning shot through the crystal and danced around the crypt. Buffy watched with hypnotised eyes as the lightning bounced off the wall and passed right through her chest.   
  
When the last of the light had faded from the room, Drusilla walked right up to the Slayer and pressed the crystal against her heart, Buffy didn't move she just stared ahead unfocused.  
  
" And now your soul belongs to him" Dru laughed wildly, it really had been too easy.  
  
" Buffy moved so quickly she caught Drusilla completely off guard, her fist knocking the surprised vampire clean across the crypt.  
  
" You didn't do your homework, now did you Dru? The master couldn't pull that crap on me and neither can you. As for my soul, it's not going anywhere. Sorry, but once a psycho loser always a psycho loser" Buffy grinned, she felt so relieved that the protection spell had given her the strength she needed to hold on to her soul. She then pulled Mr. Pointy from her jacket pocket and stalked towards her prey  
  
" I'm so going to enjoy this" Buffy approached the vampire. Drusilla had pulled herself to her feet and was now standing on the other side of the crypt.  
  
She didn't try to escape as Buffy had expected; she just stood her ground as a large evil smile covered her beautiful features.  
  
" Well, Buffy. if your soul won't leave without you" She leaped, and grabbed the Slayer by the wrist that was holding the stake. Using her other hand, Drusilla smashed the black crystal to the floor.  
  
The room started shaking violently as a whirlpool in the floor appeared opening the vortex to hell.   
  
Buffy struggled with all her might but was unable to shake off Drusilla's grip; her eyes then widened in horror as the vortex moved closer.  
  
  
" You'll just have to come along too" Dru pushed the Slayer toward the hole and gravity did the rest.  
  
Spike groaned in pain and opened his eyes just in time to see a very blurred Buffy disappear through the vortex, followed by his ex.  
  
" Drusilla" he shouted as he dived for the hole, but the vortex closed in front of him leaving him totally alone..  
  
Spike sat down on the floor of the crypt holding his blood soaked head in his hands. As he ran his hands over his wet hair he felt something prick into his finger. Pulling back his hand, Spike discovered part of a computer chip  
  
" Bloody hell"   
  
*****  
  
Angel walked the deserted streets of Sunnydale in brooding overdrive, cursing his stupidity. He should have known better, after all this time of course Buffy would have moved on with her life, he had no right complicating matters when there was still no possibility of a happy ending.  
  
** Shanshu ** the word whispered in his mind, but Angel quickly shut it out. That could be years if not decades away. No, Buffy had found the closest thing to normality she was ever likely to have.  
  
** You should be happy for her, its what you wanted** he tried to convince himself. **Then why do I feel so empty** his soul replied.   
  
Angel shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his duster, the cold night's breeze whistled through him as he carried on walking. The smell of dawn on the horizon brought him back to reality and Angel reluctantly returned to the mansion to face the consequences.  
  
" You took your time, where the hell is Buffy?" Riley demanded as soon as Angel walked through the door.  
  
Angel scanned the other worried faces realising that the Slayer had needed time to reflect as well.  
  
" We got separated" Angel slipped into a necessary lie " Buffy's fine, she's with Spike"  
  
" No, she's not"  
  
Spike staggered into the room still bleeding from the gash to his head.   
  
" Where's Buffy. What have you done to her" Riley grabbed hold of the wounded vampire and pulled him off his feet.  
  
Angel was right behind the boy and, once again, came to Spike's rescue by ripping the boy's arms away.   
  
" I can't believe she did it" Spike seemed to be more in shock than pain.  
  
" For god's sake man, Where's Buffy?" Giles demanded impatiently.  
  
" She's gone" Spike looked up at the horror on Riley's face and swore the boy was about to stake him.   
  
**That would be interesting** Spike thought and wondered just how much of the chip was still left in his head. He hadn't had the opportunity to try it out yet but, as he looked into the hate filled face of the Slayer's boyfriend, Spike promised himself that Riley Finn was first on his hit list.  
  
" Oh my head" he groaned. Spike raised his hand and felt an enormous swelling on the top of his skull.  
  
" SPIKE!" Willow's voice pleaded for information regarding their friend's welfare.  
  
" She caught me off guard, one minute I was listening to......" his eyes looked towards Angel and decided now was not the time to continue with that line.  
  
"And the next she hit me, knocked me out cold"  
  
"Buffy hit you?" Giles asked in astonishment.  
  
" No, not the Slayer, you fool...." Spike rolled his eyes and carried on  
  
" Drusilla, my beautiful black goddess........She hit me. The lying, cheating bitch knocked me out cold" Spike was still slightly traumatised over the whole situation. It was hard enough seeing his ex love after all this time but to find out that she was the devil's assassin, he was still trying to swallow that one. Not to mention the possibility that he was now de chipped.   
  
" And Buffy?" Angel was finding this news as difficult to believe as Spike.  
  
" By the time I woke up the vortex was closing, Dru couldn't detach the Slayer's soul, so..."  
  
Angel's eyes widened in realisation as Spike continued  
  
" I guess the Slayer's well and truly in the depths of hell"   
  
"How will we get her back?" Riley was almost frantic with worry. His eyes pleaded with Giles and Wesley for answers that neither man held.  
  
" Then how do we get in?" the boy continued to beg for an answer.  
  
" Are you crazy? We're talking about *Hell* here, not bleeding Disney land, you can't just buy a day pass." The stupidity of these humans never failed to surprise Spike.  
  
" Hell is a very complex place, it's built upon many layers. Buffy herself has visited one of the upper levels but the main anti chamber, that's an entirely different picture." Giles explained to the confused and worried faces around him as much as he understood himself  
  
" There's only two ways you get to the see the top man, old Lucy invites you, like he did with me and sends the vortex or..." Spike made a movement with his hand to show the other way in was death. " And even then only the really evil get that honour."  
  
" There's another way" Angel's quiet voice was almost missed. By now, everybody in the room was arguing.  
  
" QUIET" Giles yelled above the noise.  
  
  
  
"Angel, what did you say?" Giles turned towards the vampire, he had never seen Angel look so worried and he almost swore he saw real fear in those deep brown eyes   
  
" I said there's a third way in, I know how to get into hell, I just don't know if I can get back out"  
  
****  
  
HELL.....  
  
  
Buffy fell to her knees; her hands clenched at her throat as she gasped for breath.   
  
" Oh, look at the pretty lights" Drusilla cooed and moved around the same cavern Spike had been summoned too earlier. Lost in her own little world, the insane vampire ignored the choking slayer and explored the hellish cavern as an excited child would explore Santa's grotto.   
  
Buffy turned her head as her poor lungs found their first wisp of air. The pretty lights that had caught Drusilla attention turned out to be fissures spewing fire. The heat was so fierce it burnt Buffy's eyes, sending tears streamed down her cheeks. She slowly pulled herself to her feet and continued her fight for air. After a few minutes Buffy felt slightly stronger, her slayer powers seemed to compensate for the change in climate. Her first trip into hell had never felt like this, but then again, this was Satan's lair itself.  
  
"Well, well ,well. This is an unexpected pleasure" A deep throaty voice startled Buffy spinning her in every direction. Once more the red mist materialised into human form. Buffy trembled and gripped her stake until her fingernails snapped.  
  
"We don't get many slayers drop in, I'm honoured" the sound of sinister laughter made her blood run cold, Buffy stood her ground refusing to let the creature see her fear.  
  
" Hey! Maybe you should think about brightening the place up a bit, the décor is slightly on the dank side and that smell is really offensive. Have you ever heard of pastels" Buffy felt her voice run away with her in an attempt to cover her nervousness, at the same time, her eyes were checking for any chance of escape.   
  
" How quaint, a smart mouth kid. Just how I like them. I've been told all about you, Slayer. You sent me some of my best disciples. The master, the mayor, Darla...No wait, that was the traitorous Angelus. Oh yes, I know all about your demon lover, slayer. I made his last stay here very pleasant"  
  
Buffy shivered despite the intense heat as she remembered sending Angel to this dreadful place, her heart started to ache for him and the pain he must have suffered. A small tear trickled down her hot cheek as she also remembered their last encounter.  
  
** He'll never know how much I really love him now** Buffy cursed her stupidity. ** So much wasted time, that was the story of their lives** she turned her thoughts back to the evil presence in front of her.  
  
" The next time we meet I'll not be so gracious " it's evil eyes flashed in fury.  
  
At that point Drusilla wandered over.  
  
" Her soul didn't want to come and play on it's own"  
  
" You did a good job Drusilla, you can return to the world above whenever you're ready" the devil grinned causing Drusilla to giggle. Buffy watched in disgust as the vampire attempted to flirt with the devil, the sickening sight turning her stomach. Now she was more angry now then afraid.  
  
" I've got a better idea" Buffy plunged the sharp end of Mr. pointy straight into the vampires back." Why don't you stay here" Drusilla had just enough time to give a startled cry before turning to dust. Buffy wiped her hands on her clothes and then defiantly raised her eyes to the devil.  
  
His face darkened in fury and when he spoke the walls of the cavern shook.  
  
You're going to be very sorry you did that" it growled   
  
" Not as sorry as Drusillia " Buffy bravely shot back. She then noticed the cavern fill with an assortment of demons. They quickly surrounded the slayer with their hideous faces and soulless eyes. Buffy knew she was completely outnumbered but they wouldn't take her without a fight. ** That was a promise**  
  
With only a stake for company, Buffy took up a fighting stance.  
  
The devil almost looked impressed as his minions approaches the tiny wisp of a girl.  
  
" You're a fool, girl. You can't possibly win"  
  
For a split second, Buffy had a vision of Angel walking away from her in the cemetery, his shoulders stooped in rejection. ** That was the last mistake she was ever going to make** she sighed and then held her head up high.  
  
" I've got nothing left to lose" she replied and attacked.   
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  



	9. Part 8

Part 8  
  
  
" I said there's a third way in, I know how to get into hell, I just don't know if I can get back out"... Angel  
  
****  
  
"Acathla" Angel almost whispered the dreaded word. It was a part of his past he hoped he would never have to face again, the memories and guilt were just too raw to deal with in normal circumstances.  
  
" Acathla" Giles voice echoed the word in almost as much pain. Xander, Willow, Spike and Cordelia all stood deadly still, each remembering the part they had played and how their lives had never been the same again.   
  
"What's an Acathla and how does this help Buffy?" Riley asked impatiently, ignoring the pained looks on the two men's faces.  
  
Tara and Anya were also in the dark over the name, although Anya was sure she'd heard it somewhere before. Both girls realising the seriousness of the situation took the decision to stay quiet.  
  
Xander looked nervously towards Cordelia, then Willow and finally Giles, wondering which of them was going to volunteer the information. Who ever it was, Xander didn't envy them. That period of history had been rough on all of them, but especially Giles and Buffy, Xander seriously doubted Riley knew anything about it.  
  
"Acathla, was a demon that came forth to swallow the world." Angel turned; his dark brown eyes haunted with grief as he started to explain the history of the demon.   
  
"He was killed by a virtuous knight who pierced the demon's  
heart before he could draw a breath to perform the act. Acathla turned  
to stone and was buried where neither man nor demon would want to look. Until...until.." Angel faltered.   
  
" Until Angelus discovered it's whereabouts and pulled out the sword, the demon took its' first breath and created a vortex" Giles took his own deep breath and looked at Angel with unexpected pity. The hatred he still felt over Jenny's murder and his own subsequent torture was reserved now, only for the demon, no longer the man.  
  
" The only way to close the vortex was for Buffy to send Angel to hell in the demon's place, which she did"  
  
"Yeah, with a sword through his chest. " Cordelia added dramatically.  
  
"And how on earth is this trip down memory lane supposed to help Buffy" Riley sneered at Angel's pain.   
  
Ignoring Riley, Giles continued. " Angel came back from hell"   
  
Angel's memory of that time had never fully returned, a real explanation had never been found but the simple facts were, there was a way in and there could be a way back.  
  
" What happened to Acathla...after I left, where is it now?" he asked quietly, hiding the fear that was gnawing away at his soul.   
  
The scoobies all looked at each other, nervously.   
  
" We buried it again" Xander spoke quietly, unable to look Angel in the face. The whole Acathla history was something he wasn't proud of, luckily nobody had ever found out about his atrocious lie and that's how he intended to keep it.  
  
" Angel, you can't possibly be thinking...." Wesley was too afraid to finish the sentence. Cordelia had also picked up on his train of thought and her eyes widened in horror.  
  
" It's the only the way.... Was the sword still imbedded?" Angel gritted his teeth and physically flinched as he felt the pain in his chest again.   
  
** And the pain in Buffy's eyes** his soul whispered  
  
Giles nodded, he desperately wanted to object to this plan, but in his heart, he knew it was Buffy's only chance of survival.  
  
  
The two men stared long and hard at each other, each closing the gap that had been forged by the demon all those years ago. A new respect and a new understanding was accepted without a word being spoken.  
  
"Well, we better dig it up again, as soon as possible" Riley demanded, he didn't have time to waste on all this sentimental rubbish. As far as he was concerned, too much time had been wasted already and the sooner they started the sooner Buffy would return home, to him.   
  
" The sun's almost up. I suggest you, Xander and Wesley see to Acathla. I'll go over the ritual with Angel" Giles was quietly relieved to see the back of Riley, he understood that the boy was worried about Buffy, but they were all worried and his hysteria wasn't helping anyone.  
  
" I'm thinking, if Angel's going into hell shouldn't we bind his soul or something. Like the protection spell we did for Buffy?" Cordelia asked. The thought of sending her friend into hell, unprotected was terrifying her.  
  
" She's right, the last thing Buffy needs is Angelus getting loose down there" Anya added with a helpful grin, she'd heard all about the famous Angelus and he was the last person they needed at the party.  
  
Giles deliberated the question very carefully  
  
" I'm afraid a binding spell wouldn't be strong enough for Angel's soul, he has lost his soul once already with the happiness clause. It would only take the devil to trick Angel into believing he was truly happy and we would have Armageddon on our hands all over again."   
  
Tara pressed her mouth up against Willows ear and whispered, after a few moments, Willow nodded her agreement excitedly.  
  
" Tara thinks it's possible to re-curse Angel, maybe take out the happiness clause once and for all " Willow offered helpfully. Angel's head shot up; hardly daring to believe that was possible.  
  
Giles carefully considered the consequences of such a transaction before replying.   
  
** Angel without a happiness clause could cause an awful lot of problems, but that was something they would have to deal with later. Getting Buffy home safely was the priority here and if that meant no happiness clause, then so be it.**  
  
" Yes, that's a good idea. Do you still have the original curse, Willow?" as he asked the question Giles, tried desperately not to dwell on a certain computer teacher's face. He failed as her beautiful dark features entered his head, but the feeling that accompanied them was, thankfully, peaceful.  
  
Willow said she knew exactly where the disc was stored and headed off with Tara to fetch it. Angel sat quietly contemplating how different his life could be if the re-curse was possible, then he remembered his last conversation with Buffy and realised, sadly, that it no longer mattered. Buffy had made it perfectly clear, she wanted Riley and he would never stand in her way, no matter how much it broke his heart. The only important thing now was getting Buffy back safely from hell.  
  
Xander, Riley and Wesley returned to the mansion later that morning exhausted and covered with dirt. They lowered a large crate from the back of a borrowed truck and dragged it slowly inside. Willow and Tara arrived almost at the same time with the most unbelievable news.  
  
" Read it, Tara saw it as soon as she read it, it's not the same" Willows voice grew higher with each word as she waved a piece of paper in front Giles face   
  
" It's a transcript of every word, there's no mistake" Willows excitement had caught the attention of all present in the room.  
  
Giles took the sheet of paper and proceeded to read aloud  
  
"Quod perditum est, in venietur"   
  
(What was lost shall be found)   
  
"Not dead, nor not of the living.   
  
Spirits of the interregnum, I call.   
  
Let him know the pain of humanity, gods -   
  
Reach your wizened hands to me, give me the soul of...."   
  
Wesley and Angel walked in at that point; just the sound of the curse sent shivers through the vampire, he continued to listen as Giles finished the reading  
  
"Gods bind him, cast his heart from the demon realm return ...   
  
te implor Doamne, no ignora accasta rugaminte!   
  
Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care - i va transporta sufletul la el!"   
  
(I call on you, gods, do not ignore this supplication!   
  
Let the orb be the vessel to carry his soul to him!)   
  
"Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul poporuil   
  
meu de a conduce...."   
  
(It is written, this power is my peoples right to wield....)   
  
"Asa sa fie! Acum!"   
  
(Let it be so! Now!)  
  
" My god, you're right" Giles passed Wesley the paper for further inspection.  
  
"You know what this means? There was NEVER a happiness clause in the second curse" Wesley looked up and was mortified by the depth of pain he saw reflected in Angel's eyes. All that time he and Buffy had denied themselves, it was all for nothing. Angel turned and without saying a word, walked from the room.  
  
Willow found Angel standing by the grate of a roaring fire, lost deep in thought. She crossed the room quietly and stood next to the man that had saved her live more times then she wanted to remember. Angel had always held a sadness about him, but Willow couldn't help noticing how deeply this new information had affected him, it seemed as if a light had gone out in his eyes.  
  
" Angel, what's hell like?" she asked softly  
  
At first, Angel didn't seem to notice as he continued to stare into the crackling flames.  
  
" Milton, describes hell as... *A place where peace and rest can never dwell.   
Where hope never comes. A place where torture is without end.....* He was wrong" Angel's voice sounded so distant, so cold it made Willow trembled.  
  
" It's a million times worse," he added sadly still gazing into the fire.  
  
"How can you possibly go back to a place like that?" Willow asked in amazement. As much as she wanted Buffy back, her heart went out to the sacrifice Angel was offering to make.  
  
Angel turned away from the fire and faced the young girl.  
  
"That's easy, I'd spend the rest of eternity in hell to give Buffy one more day in the sun." Angel replied truthfully letting his guard down for a second, he opened his heart and Willow saw that the love he still held for the Slayer blazed brighter than any fire in hell.   
  
Unable to comment, Willow simply nodded that she understood. They stood watching the fire for a few more minutes and then Willow spoke again  
  
"Tara thinks we should repeat the curse, I'm not sure why, but she insists it's really important. Is that all right, Angel?   
  
This time it was Angel who simply nodded. ** They could curse him a million times now and it wouldn't make any difference to the way he felt. Just one more mistake to add to the long list of wasted opportunities.**   
  
The pair then joined the others just in time to watch Acathla being uncreated. Both their eyes fell on the protruding sword that Buffy had used to impale her love. Angel felt Willow's small, warm hand slip into his and he gripped it for support.  
  
" There you are, Angel. I'm not sure what kind of weapons you want to take with you" Giles asked holding two different types of axe in his hand.  
  
Tara walked over, a shy smile turned up the corners of her mouth, placing her small hand on Angel's arm she asked.  
  
  
  
" Angel, can we talk" Willow smiled and walked away leaving them to their privacy.  
  
" No weapon on earth can defeat the devil, you know that, don't you?" The shy girl blushed when Angel turned his eyes on her; he then nodded that he understood perfectly. Tara continued in a quiet voice  
  
" The devil cannot not be destroyed, not by us, anyway. The ultimate battle between good and evil will be fought on a different stage, another place and time." Angel studied the girl carefully; she seemed to have a far greater understanding then expected.   
  
" I have to try" Angel replied, any other thought was unacceptable.   
  
" I said you couldn't destroy him, but it might be possible to confine him, not for long, but if we use the forces of Mother Nature and the purest of white magic, you might have a chance"  
  
Angel looked slightly confused.  
  
" The reason I want to re-curse your soul is to add the ingredients you will need, when the time is right the powers will flow"  
  
" I still don't understand"  
  
" You don't have to understand, Angel. You just need to believe. Do you trust me?" she held out her small hands. Angel stared deeply into her eyes, searching right down to her soul.  
  
"I trust you" he replied simply, he reached out and clasped her small hands between his, Angel was shocked to feel an incredible surge of energy inside this small girl, the power of light.  
  
When he removed his hand he felt something remain in his palm, opening his eyes in wonder he looked back at Tara.  
  
" Acathla is the door to enter hell, this is your key home" she then smiled. Angel looked at the palm of his hand once more and nodded.  
  
" Thank you"  
  
The curse was then quickly completed with the aid of an 'Orb of Thesulah' and once again Tara confirmed the lack of a happiness clause.  
  
" Hey! Spike. Just a thought, while we're doing deadboy here, how about we throw one your way? Two for the price of one" Xander grinned. The look of horror that crossed Spike's face was comical  
  
" Not on your bleeding life, I like me just as I am thank you very much. Besides, one pathetic soul boy is enough for this world" Spike shuddered causing Xander to smile again   
  
" Like I said, just a thought"  
  
" Well next time, keep your daft thoughts to yourself " Spike walked off. The sooner he tested the strength of his chip the better. He just didn't want to give the game away too soon.  
  
" Angel, we are ready whenever you are" Wesley said softly as the last part of the packing case was removed.   
  
"Wesley, I don't want to do this in front of an audience, I want you to take the girls and leave" Angel requested quietly. His friend and ally desperately wanted to protest but simply agreed instead. He realised that Angel didn't want his friends around if anything went wrong.  
  
" Well I'm not leaving" Riley stared at Angel not even attempting to hide his hatred for the vampire. This time Angel met his gaze, telling him in no uncertain terms that the feeling was mutual.   
  
"If you think that curse is going to change things when you get back, you're wrong" Riley tried desperately to look as if he believed his own statement   
  
** Buffy had promised him it was over with Angel, she didn't lie** he continued to remind himself.  
  
Angel, really wasn't in the mood to humour the boy who had been a constant pain in his ass; he had better things to do. Sadly, Riley hadn't. He continued to push how good his relationship with Buffy was into Angel's face. Eventually Angel snapped.  
  
" If you believe for one micro second that Buffy loves you more than she loved me, you're a fool" the intensity in Angel's eyes almost made Riley flinch.  
  
" She adored you and you left her, so tell me Angel. Who's the bigger fool?" Riley smirked. He knew at once that he had hit a raw nerve.   
  
" You really are a bastard" Angel pushed down the demon inside him that was fighting to surface and rip Riley's head off  
  
" Yeah, but I'm a live bastard, not a walking corpse. Curse or no curse Buffy wants normal, you know it and I know it. So why don't you do us all a favour, send Buffy home, and then stay down there with your own kind. Riley turned and walked away feeling better than he had in days.   
  
*****  
  
Hell....  
  
Heavily chained to a hot wall, Buffy opened her eyes. For a second she had almost convinced herself she was home, *home* she rolled the word around her mind and could no longer picture it's meaning.  
  
** How long had she been here now? Weeks, months, years** Buffy no longer kept record of time. Back in her safe world above, only a few hours had passed, but here time moved so much faster or maybe that was just an illusion too. Buffy knew she hadn't aged, so maybe it was all part of the devil's plan to break her. She knew that he could kill her anytime he wanted but he'd never break her. Buffy closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep. She reached out for comfort and found a picture in her heart of the same brown eyes she used every night.  
  
" Angel" She sighed in despair and lost herself to her memories.  
  
*****  
  
Giles and Angel both stood staring at Acathla in total silence, each struggling with their own memories.  
  
Eventually it was Giles that broke the stillness.  
  
" Angel, are you absolutely sure you know what you're doing, this could be a potential Armageddon"  
  
" It's the only gateway I know that's certain to take *me* back to hell" Angel walked over and laid his hand on the evil stone, a shiver of fear ran through his fingers and moved right into his soul. Pushing that thought away, Angel tried to smile but the memories were just too painful  
  
" At least I won't get a sword through my chest this time" he turned from the stone demon and walked over to the table. Slipping his long duster over his broad shoulders, he placed a few necessary accessories into his pocket.  
  
Spike sauntered into the room and strolled over to his grandsire.  
  
" It doesn't matter what you take, you know you're not coming back, don't you?" he asked casually.  
  
Angel turned to face his obnoxious grand childe.  
  
"You've told us everything, right? " Angel asked simply, he knew he had no choice but to trust Spike.  
  
" Yeah" Spike nodded truthfully. Angel seemed lost in thought for a moment.  
  
" No one in their right mind would attempt this, It's suicide, well as close as it gets for a demon.... Angel, he wants you with a vengeance. You escaped once, he's never gonna let that happen twice"  
  
" Buffy needs me" was Angel's only reply.  
  
" I always knew that one day she'd be the death of you" the usual cockiness in Spike's voice was missing  
  
" So did I" Angel spoke so softly it took Spike by surprise.  
  
" You still love her that much?"  
  
" Always" Angel turned around and walked towards the stone demon, Spike followed.  
  
" I'm coming with you, I'll watch your back" Spike offered  
  
Angel quirked a surprised eyebrow.  
  
" I thought you said anybody who does this is insane?" Angel asked, his grand childe's offer was the last thing he expected.  
  
"I did and they are. I guess it's all the years I spent with Dru, some of it must have rubbed off...I owe the Slayer...she brought me my nice new duster" Spike tried to laugh it off and not face the real reason. He hated to admit it, but he couldn't let the Slayer die. ** There was something about the annoying little bitch that had grown on him and breaking in new slayers was always a real pain. And then of course there was Dru**  
  
" You switched sides Spike, if you go down there again, it will be worse for you than me" Angel warned, he understood only too well what would happen if they were caught. In a way, Spike would suffer more then he would, Spike didn't have the excuse of a soul to fall back on.   
  
" I like a good fight, what better way to go" Spike grinned and cracked his knuckles.   
  
Angel nodded ** They were in for a fight all right, the fight of their unlives**  
  
" There's nothing I can say that will make you change your mind?"   
  
Spike shook his head; his mind was made up.  
  
"No, I'm a stubborn bastard. Remember?" Spike grinned from ear to ear. The thought of a really good ruckus cheered him up no end.  
  
" You better bring that bag then" Angel pointed to the table on the other side of the room.  
  
" What bag...?"   
  
Spike turned his head back straight into Angel's fist.  
"ANGEL!" Giles shouted in astonishment and the blonde vampire crumbled to the floor.  
  
Angel looked down at the unconscious vampire and then back towards Giles.  
  
" He'll thank me for it one day...I hope" The dark haired vampire smiled sadly and then picked up a small blade.   
  
" Right, I've got some place to go" he ran the blade across the palm of his hand releasing a thin crimson line of blood. Angel then placed his hand on the sword and in one swift movement, withdrew it.  
  
The demon awakened, its eyes started to glow as it prepared to take its first breath. The mouth slowly opened releasing a small whirlpool.  
  
Angel looked at Giles and then, without another word he cut his hand once more and slammed it down onto the demon.   
  
The vortex wrapped around the vampire, pulling him backwards. Angel closed his eyes and focused all his thoughts on Buffy, as he was sucked back into hell.  
  
TBC.....  
  



	10. Part 9

Part 9   
  
  
Angel landed hard, rolled and jumped to his feet fully alert. As he adjusted his eyes to the darkness and cautiously moved forward, each step brought memories of his last visit, leaving a vile taste in his mouth. The smell of sulphur and brimstone mixed with hopelessness and despair was terrifyingly familiar, Angel swallowed the fear and moved on.   
  
He found himself being led along a series of tunnels, almost by an invisible thread, Buffy was close. Angel could feel the weak beat of her heart calling out in the darkness. He could feel the presence of her soul, lost and alone in this heathen infested dimension; but more than anything, Angel could feel her utter despair. Quickening his progress, he sped toward the source of his quest.  
  
The hideous stone gargoyles that marked the entrance to the devil's lair glowed like a beacon in the darkness. Angel remembered their faces only too well. This was the place that had nearly succeeded in breaking him; hundreds of years of torture had left him almost animalistic. Only the thought of one person had stopped his soul from going insane. Angel cast his eyes warily in both directions and entered the lion's den.   
  
******  
  
Buffy was hung, heavily chained to the furthest wall, like a gruesome prize trophy. Her head was dropped forward like a broken doll causing her long, dirty, hair to cover all of her face.  
  
Angel growled in anger at the sight of the Slayer, he ran across the cavern without a second thought for his own safety. Crouching in front of the small girl, he gently moved her hair to one side and felt relief on finding her face relatively unmarked. Softly caressing the hot dry skin of her cheek, he pressed his mouth to her ear.  
  
" Buffy?...Buffy?" Angel tenderly patted her cheek in an attempt to awaken the unconscious girl. She murmured softy and rubbed her face into the palm of his hand.  
  
" Angel" Buffy whimpered this dream was so real she could almost smell him. The cool relief of his hand on her hot skin felt wonderful.   
  
  
Angel shook her a little harder, this time her head moved and bloodshot eyes slowly opened.   
  
Buffy flinched back in terror as her disoriented eyes focused on the dark figure in front of her.  
  
" Hey! It's me..Buffy, It's Angel" he quickly reassured her by stroking her hair.  
  
" Angel?" Buffy's first word was nothing more then a croak. Angel moved slowly forward until she could see him fully in the dim light. He lowered his lips to her head and softly kissed her skin. Buffy knew that touch anywhere, this was no dream, this was her soulmate. She tried to move her arms to his neck but they were heavily chained to the wall preventing any movement. Angel took hold of the chains and tried with all his strength to break them, without success.   
  
" I'll have to find something" he started to move away looking for anything that would break the chains.  
  
"No! " Buffy cried out in alarm " Don't leave me" her panic filled eyes pleaded not to be left alone again.   
  
Angel was torn, he hated the pain he saw in Buffy's eyes but knew realistically that they had to get out of there as soon as possible, the fact that he had got so far undiscovered was a miracle in itself. Angel looked back at her frightened face and realised that the Slayer was close to breaking.  
  
" Okay" he smiled softly and tried to pull on the chains again. The rock they were imbedded in was almost like iron. Angel knew even with his strength he could never hope to break it on his own, Buffy looked far too exhausted to help.  
  
" I still can't believe you're here... Why, Angel? After everything I said to you, why would you risk coming after me?" Buffy small voice sounded so confused, she'd spent hours and hours dwelling on their last conversation, regretting the pain she'd put them both through. Being chained to the wall in total isolation gave her little else to do, the devil didn't need to physically torture her, he'd played on her insecurities and Buffy had tortured herself.  
  
" In the cemetery you were wrong, Buffy. I never lied about my feelings for you; I'd die for you without hesitation....I never stopped loving you, *I* never forgot anything, I just buried it deep inside my heart so it wouldn't torture me 24/7" Angel told her truthfully, now was not the time for lies and misunderstanding. Turning away from her bewildered eyes, Angel tried again to pull out the chains.  
  
" Angel?"   
  
He turned his head back slightly.  
  
" I'd die for you too" Buffy whispered through dry lips, her eyes brimming with tears.   
  
" Sssh, we're getting out of here. I promise"  
  
A low evil chuckle sent icicles through Buffy's heart.  
  
"Oh God, no" she trembled in real fear, more for Angel's safety than her own.   
  
" Hope not ever to see heaven, I come to lead you to another shore, into eternal darkness, into fire and into ice...ANGELUS...Don't you just love Dante? He got it so right...Welcome home my boy...I've been waiting a long time for you..."  
  
Angel stood protectively in front of Buffy as the devil's presence moved closer. No longer bothering with human formation, this appearance represented pure evil in its most repulsive form.   
  
" You wouldn't be trying to release my pet slayer now, would you Angelus? "  
  
Angel's eyes followed every movement, he knew from experience that attack could come from any corner, he was wrong, attack came from *every* corner.  
  
Buffy screamed as Angel was surrounded and eventually smothered beneath a swarm of the devil's most vicious minions. Although he fought with every ounce of strength he possessed the vampire was seriously out numbered.  
  
Buffy cried out at each blow her ex lover suffered. She shook the chains that were holding her wrists until a stream of blood ran down her arms.  
  
Once Angel was overpowered, the devil moved majestically into full view of his court.   
  
  
" I wasn't quite sure how I was going to torture the Slayer, but I think that question has just been answered. She loves you with all her pathetic soul, I can feel it, so her pain will be watching you suffer a millennium of torture. You remember the pain Angelus, the never-ending agony. This time I will break you and then I'll finish breaking her. The hatred in the devil's voice left no doubt to the validity of the threat.  
  
" It's not gonna happen, I'll kill him before I let you hurt him again" Buffy's eyes glared in defiance, she was already feeling slightly stronger. If he wanted to scare her he had definitely hit the wrong button. Threatening Angel had always been her enemies' biggest mistake.  
  
" Kill your own lover? Spend the rest of eternity in his place? You haven't got it in you, little girl" the devil laughed ** This child's delusions of grandeur were really too funny**  
  
Buffy looked towards Angel, her eyes softening for a second.  
  
" You evil people are really bad when it comes to doing homework. I killed him once to save the world, I would certainly kill him to save his soul" Buffy twisted her wrist again ignoring the pain as the manacle cut further into her skin. But this time she felt the chain loosen and small flakes of rock slid unnoticed down the wall.  
  
" And you're prepared to spend the rest of your existence in Hades without him? Because believe me slayer, you're never getting out. NOT EVER"  
  
Buffy looked up at the devil and stared deeply into his evil flame filled eyes making sure there was no mistaking her meaning.  
  
" I've been in my own hell for the last two years, In fact, ever since the day I first lost him. How much worse can it possibly get?" she demanded releasing all the pain and bitterness she'd saved in her heart since the day Angel first left her.  
  
The devil just laughed at her pain. He walked closer and transformed into a more physical being, he raised his fist and brought it across the slayers face causing her head to snap back.  
  
" It gets worse, believe me it gets much worse" came the sadistic laughter.  
  
" Buffy" Angel screamed his eyes glowed amber and the ridges on his forehead protruded as he changed into his demonic face. Even with this added strength he was still unable to free himself.   
  
Buffy watched the anxiety in Angel's eyes and knew he would endure the pain forever before he allowed the devil to touch her again, sadly that's exactly what the devil wanted, that way they would both die a little more each day.  
  
"Strip him" the command was given and Angel's duster was ripped from his back followed by his shirt. The devil laughed as he watched the vampire twist and turn to free himself  
  
" If he breaks free do the same to her" As expected, the struggling stopped.  
  
Buffy watched as a bullwhip was brought out and cracked threw the air cutting a long crimson line across Angel's pale skin. Angel gritted his teeth as his body jerked in pain.  
  
" Still enjoying your visit, Angelus?"   
  
Angel turned his face slightly and caught Buffy's eye's, he silently begged her to look away. He knew what was coming next; he had suffered this all before and although he would hold out for a while, eventually he would be screaming as they stripped the flesh from his body.  
  
The second crack was followed quickly by a third. Each time Angel bit down and screamed inside.  
  
" A thousand will do for starters" the devil turned his back as the fourth and fifth rained down.  
  
With each red stripe that flashed across Angel's back, Buffy pulled harder on her chains, every grunt of pain fed her anger and her anger gave her strength.  
As Angel's back took another lash, Buffy poured all of her hatred into one final surge and ripped the chains from the wall. She moved across the cavern like a person possessed. Using the remnants of her chains as extensions to her arms, she decapitated every demon in sight. In the confusion that followed, the demons holding Angel turned their attention to the rampaging slayer and allowed Angel to take full advantage of the situation. He freed his hands and cracked the first two heads he reached. One by one the Devil watched his minions fall or flee. He raised his fist and a fire bolt crashed out towards the vampire, Buffy's warning allowed him to spring free and the three demons on his left were fried in his place.   
  
"Buffy" Angel indicated to the entranceway, she nodded she understood and ran straight for it. Another flash of fire just above her head caused a rockslide, Angel threw himself at the Slayer and, using his body as a shield, he sheltered her from the rubble. Buffy felt him flinch in pain as the rocks fell on his badly slashed back. Throwing off the debris, Angel pulled Buffy to her feet and looked around. Fallen demon's lay everywhere but the entrance was now completely blocked. The only other being left in the cavern was the Devil himself, standing grinning in the corner.  
  
" You can run but where do you intend to hide" he laughed. Buffy turned to Angel.   
  
" Can you see my duster?" he whispered searching around in the darkness. Buffy didn't understand why the duster was so important but accepted Angel's need to find it.  
  
" How many times are you going to die for this mortal, vampire?" The disgust in the devil's voice was obvious. Angel's eyes indicated for Buffy to carry on looking for his duster.  
  
" As many time's as it takes, I don't keep count" he replied trying to keep the devil occupied  
  
" You are a weak fool, Angelus. To give up your chance of humanity, not once but twice"  
  
Buffy's head turned back, her eyes full of confusion.  
  
" I haven't given up on anything" Angel muttered silently cursing the information the devil had just handed to Buffy. His attention was then called to a loud crashing sound outside the cavern as the landslide was slowly broken down.   
  
" But you already have, you gave up a day, Angelus. Remember, of course you do. But she doesn't, does she. I can give her back her memories, what do you say Buffy, do you want to witness the real powers of hell... I can show you how your hero here dumped you a second time...I can show you how all your dreams were erased"  
  
Buffy scrambled to Angel's side dragging his duster with her.  
  
" I don't understand" her eyes pleaded with Angel for answers. Angel just hugged her to him.  
  
" He's just trying to frighten you"  
  
"It's working. What day, Angel? How can you have given up a day?"  
  
" Shall I tell her or will you?"   
  
The devil moved closer as did the demons breaking through on the other side.  
  
**You don't have to understand, Angel. You just need to believe. Do you trust me?**  
  
Angel closed his eyes as Tara's voice filled his head.** when the time is right the powers will flow**  
  
Keeping his eyes closed he felt Tara's essence flow through his body, funnelling a powerful energy in to every dead cell. Slowly rising to his feet Angel faced the devil.  
  
" White magic" he sneered in disgust knowing it couldn't possibly harm him.  
  
Angel found himself reciting Latin, he recognised some of the words from his childhood but the spell he was reciting came from Tara's essence not his. Tara was calling forth the might of Mother Nature and channelling its force through Angel.  
  
The devil continued to watch the show in amusement.   
  
"Asa sa fie! Acum!"   
  
(Let it be so! Now!)  
  
Angel finished and felt Tara's essence leave his body. The devil clapped his hands slowly in mock applause.  
  
  
" And now it's my turn.." he smiled for a moment but then his head turned as the sound of crackling caught his attention. Slowly a white frost covered the walls of the cavern spreading rapidly across the floor.  
  
" What the fuc...????" the white carpet touched his feet and seeped into his whole being, slowly freezing it's essence into a block of solid ice. The temperature quickly fell to below freezing and the devil was left standing in the middle of the cavern like a hideous ice sculpture. Angel wrapped Buffy in his duster pulling her body towards him.  
  
" Are you all right?" he asked anxiously into her eyes  
  
" I'm cold but..." Buffy couldn't understand any of this. The hottest part of hell had just turned into the Antarctic yet she and Angel were untouched.  
  
" It's white magic, Buffy. It only freezes the purest of evil." Angel finally understood what Tara had told him about trusting her. Buffy moved carefully, trying not to slip on the ice beneath her feet. She stared up at the horrifically distorted features of the devil and shivered.  
  
" What's that old saying about a cold day in hell?" she asked quietly  
  
Angel walked over and wrapped his arm around her slight shoulders as he looked up to follow her gaze, he then noticed a small drop of water fall from the ice. It had already started to melt.  
  
" Tara also told me this is only temporary, we really have to get out of here" Angel reached into his duster pocket and pulled out the key.  
  
He held two small glints of silver in his hand.  
  
" My ring" Buffy couldn't believe what she was seeing. The delicate claddagh ring that she had lost so long ago lay in the palm of Angel's hand next to a larger version she knew was his.   
  
"I don't know how this is going to work, but Tara said somehow it's the key. I think this is what brought me home before" Angel picked up the larger of the two rings and slipped his on to his finger, he then looked at Buffy. She gingerly lifted the small silver band and moved it to her own finger, following Angel's lead, she slipped it on with the heart facing in and waited......and waited...and waited...Nothing happened.  
  
TBC  
  



	11. Part 10

Part 10.   
  
  
  
"I can't believe Tara got it so wrong " Angel looked at the ring on his hand and shook his head in disappointment. His eyes then travelled to the evil presence in the centre of the room slowly dissolving out of his icy prison. The fire in its eyes was clearly becoming brighter. Angel knew they didn't have long.  
  
Outside, the debris of the rockslide shook as more and more demons joined the race to break into the anti chamber.   
  
"Help me" Buffy called and together they pushed over the large stone gargoyles adding their wreckage to the barrier.  
  
"That should hold them for a while" Angel acknowledged and turned away scanning for anything else they could add to the blockade.  
  
The assault seemed to last for hours, gradually the rock was broken down and the barrier between them grew less impregnable.  
  
"There's nothing left to stop them" Buffy's small shoulders slumped in defeat as the barrier continued to crumble  
  
Angel pulled her into his arms and felt her small body sigh against his chest.  
  
" Not looking too good for our heroes" Buffy smiled trying to stay as calm as possible.   
  
" I'm not going to lie to you, Buffy. The rings were the only way out I knew." he cast his eyes across the cavern " When that thing breaks out of the ice..."  
  
" Its gonna be really pissed off" she interrupted  
  
Angel found himself smiling, even in the face of all this horror she still came up with the perfect understatement.  
  
" If you have any suggestions now's the time" he asked softly stroking her hair  
Buffy turned and looked deep into his eyes  
  
  
" Maybe we should have sex. You lose your soul, Angelus breaks my neck and we're both free" Buffy knew if it wasn't so serious it would be almost funny.  
  
Angel's eyes widened remembering that he still hadn't told her about the happiness clause.** But what good would it do either of them now? ** The intense look that filled his eyes caused Buffy's cheeks to flush bright red with embarrassment.   
  
" Joke! I was only joking" She quickly looked away.   
  
" Buffy, if it comes down to the wire, that's just what I'll do"   
  
Buffy swallowed hard " Have sex?"   
  
Angel shook his head.  
  
" Oh, I see." Buffy understood that Angel was offering the same way out for her that she had earlier told the devil she would do for him. Nothing more was spoken as they contemplated their next move.  
  
The wall behind them shook more violently as if being rammed with a heavy object.  
  
"Angel? I'm so sorry" Buffy whispered into the darkness. Her mind was filling up with so many regrets. Regrets she would now never be able to rectify.  
  
Angel turned to face her; a look of confusion covered his beautiful features.  
  
" It's my fault you're here. I'm the Slayer, I should be getting us out of here instead of acting like..." Buffy apologised weakly. Angel took her face between his hands.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, Buffy. You should never have had to witness a place like this. You have a pure heart and this is all wrong. " Angel looked into frightened eyes that were trying so desperately to be brave. He knew that in a few minutes the barrier outside would be smashed through and the thought of what would happen to Buffy broke his heart. Buffy could never begin to understand the horrors that awaited her. Angel knew only too well that the pain and torture would never end.  
  
  
  
" I love you" he softly kissed her mouth. At first Buffy was startled by this unexpected show of affection but his cold mouth tasted so good that all other thoughts were momentary forgotten as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
" No one will ever hurt you again, I swear beloved"  
  
Angel moved his mouth to her neck and ran his tongue over the soft skin.  
His hands softly caressed her body moving slowly up her arms, over her shoulders and stopped on both sides of her neck.  
  
Buffy was lost in a wash of need that she had long fooled herself into believing she had forgotten. She wound her fingers in his thick spiky hair and pulled his mouth closer to her skin.  
  
"You have been the love of my life, no matter what happens, remember that" she whispered passionately.   
  
If was only when she felt the presence of tears on her neck that she realise what Angel was intending to do. It would all end so easily for her, no more pain or suffering. ** It was too easy**  
  
A single tear ran down her own cheek   
  
"Angel, I don't want to leave you here, alone. Don't you see we can still fight, together we are strong. Even if we lose, we tried.  
  
A roar of released evil exploded around them as the last piece of ice fell away from the devil.  
  
Buffy ran her hand up the vampire's arm and gripped his hand tightly into hers.  
  
" We fight and die together" she breathed deeply  
  
As their hands met, the two silver claddagh rings touched, a brilliant spark lit the devil's lair and suddenly the vortex opened. In a flash of bright light the vampire and the slayer were pulled back into the world above, leaving the devil screaming in frustration.  
  
Buffy lay on the floor of the mansion panting for breath. Angel's heavy body pressing down on top of her slowly brought her to her senses.   
  
" What happened?" One moment she had heard the devil scream and the next it was as if the door to heaven had opened itself.  
  
Angel lifted their hands; they were still tightly entwined. He looked down at the two sliver rings and noticed they had been fused together.  
  
"I still don't quite understand, but it looks like Tara was right " he smiled and carefully removed the rings from their fingers. Angel then snapped the rings apart, offering his hand with her ring nestled in his palm, he waited. Buffy picked up her ring and without hesitation slowly slipped it back on her finger. Their eyes locked and Buffy moved her mouth slightly towards Angel's face.  
  
Before they had a chance to complete the movement they found themselves surrounded by their friends, all squealing and shouting in joy at the reunion. Riley swept Buffy up into his arms in a bear hug that nearly cut off her circulation. Before they knew what was happening, they were separated by their own camps and quizzed for hours on their miraculous escape.   
  
Angel watched how Riley possessively held on to Buffy, never once leaving her side. ** And that's how it should be** he sadly tried to convince himself.   
  
He realised that the words they had spoken to each other in Hell had only been spoken in fear. It was obvious to Angel, now that Buffy was home, she wanted to forget all about her nightmare in hell and return to her normal life as soon as possible. With a heavy heart Angel made plans with Cordelia and Wesley to leave for LA that night.  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy waited for Angel to speak to her. He seemed so distant; she couldn't understand why he had retreated away from her once again.  
  
Once more misunderstanding stood in the way of the lovers.  
  
***************  
  
  
Buffy was standing outside the mansion breathing in the cool night air when Riley walked out. He watched sadly as a faraway expression covered her beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
Unaware that she was no longer alone, Buffy wrapped her arms around herself and sighed as she gazed out into night.  
  
As he continued to watch her sad expression, Riley forced himself to face some awful truths.. In the last few days, even with the threat of all that danger hanging over her head, Buffy had seemed a different person. She was like a wild exotic flower, she bloomed, grew and flourished and the reason, as much as he hated to admit it, was Angel. Now faced with the prospect of him leaving, Buffy quickly withered away again, retreating into a hard shell that nobody else could ever hope to reach. The realisation gradually seeped through Riley's being - that he had never really known the true Buffy Anne Summers. No matter how hard he tried, he could never hope to make her eyes shine with that kind of intensity, he could never make her skin glow just longing to be touched.   
  
Riley accepted sadly that he could never awaken the passion Buffy's heart needed so desperately, and the worse part was, he doubted if any other man alive could either.   
  
He continued to watch the girl of his dreams slowly twist the small silver ring around her finger.  
  
Buffy gazed down at the claddagh through blurred vision, fighting desperately not to break down, it was just so hard. After everything they had said to each other in hell, Angel was leaving her, again.  
  
Everything inside her screamed out to stop him, to beg him to change his mind, but her pride wouldn't allow it. If Angel wouldn't fight for them, well he could just go back to ....  
  
" Hey! Penny for them" Riley's soft voice broke into her head as he stood next to her on the top step.  
  
" Sorry?" Buffy felt embarrassed that she hadn't been listening, all her thoughts were for the man that was leaving.   
  
  
  
" I see you still haven't taken it off " Riley asked sadly, his eyes looked towards the sliver of silver that Buffy was still caressing with her finger. Buffy looked up with apologetic eyes; she simply didn't have an answer.  
  
Riley took her hand in his and touched the ring.  
  
" It's funny, I'm not even sure of the precise moment I lost you. Was it when Angel followed you out on patrol or when he followed you into hell?" Riley tried to smile but it didn't quiet reach his eyes   
  
" Riley" Buffy started but Riley interrupted softly  
  
" No, let me finish. The truth is, the reason I can't remember the moment I lost you, is because you were never really mine to lose" he reached up and slid his hand behind her hair, finding Angel's bite he lightly traced the scar.  
  
" You were always his girl in your heart"   
  
" Riley it's not that I don't care I do, it's just..."  
  
" You love Angel"  
  
" Always" Buffy's voice trembled slightly as Angel came into view. He loaded the few belongings Wesley and Cordelia had brought with them into the back of his car and turned, catching sight of Buffy and Riley. From where Angel was standing they appeared to be holding hands. Angel turned his head away and walked back to his friends.  
  
" If you love him what's stopping you?" Riley asked the necessary question with a quiet voice  
  
Buffy laughed without humour, this whole deal was becoming more painful by the second.  
  
" Fate, duty, a little thing called the curse"  
  
Riley watched the pain intensify in her eyes at the mention of the curse and for the first time in their relationship he put her feelings first, even though it would break his heart. Riley took a deep breath   
  
Buffy, there is no happiness part to the curse, when Tara re-cursed his soul... Oh it's a long story but the bottom line, no happiness clause," Riley admitted. He hoped he was being noble but deep down he knew he could never keep it a secret from her, one day it was bound to come out and Buffy would hate him for it. At least this way they could maybe stay friends.  
  
Buffy couldn't take it in; she just stood in shock.  
  
" There's more, although I have no idea how. I over heard Wesley telling Giles that one day Angel will become human again...What's that old saying * if you love something set it free*...Well I guess I'm setting you free, Buffy"   
  
Riley watched Angel appear again with the last of their bags, the two men's eyes locked for a moment and for the first time Riley felt the vampire's pain.  
  
" What are you waiting for?...fly away " he whispered. Riley felt his heart break but with that one sentence he watched the beautiful blonde girl come alive again   
  
Buffy watched Angel walk back to the mansion one last time; she turned back to Riley and softly kissed his cheek.  
  
" Thank you" Buffy smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Inside the mansion Xander, Anya, Tara, Willow and Giles were all leaving for home. It had been a long few days and they had all said their good-byes. Buffy hugged them and promised to meet up for breakfast soon. She then went in search of Angel.  
  
" Were you at least planning on saying goodbye this time?" Buffy asked quietly from the door.  
  
Cordelia and Wesley both caught the look in Buffy's eyes and made the joint decision to leave.   
  
Angel slowly raised his eyes to the girl leaning in the doorway, he wanted to hold her and never let her go, but of course that wasn't the plan, the plan was to leave as quickly and painlessly as possible.  
  
** Leaving Buffy and painlessly, the words didn't go together. Leaving the love of his life always meant pain** Angel thought sadly.  
  
" I thought it would be easier, on both of us if I just...go" his words got lower until the last hardly registered at all.  
  
" I need to ask you something. In hell, the devil asked how many times you intended giving up your life to save me, what did he mean, Angel?" Buffy waited, her eyes never leaving his face.  
  
Angel studied the question very carefully, he knew Buffy was talking about the forgotten day, he contemplated lying and just telling her about his Shanshu prophesy, but lying to Buffy wasn't a real option any longer.  
  
" It all started at Thanksgiving, the day you came to town to tell me off" he started slowly.   
  
Angel watched as Buffy devoured every agonising word of their lost day. Silent tears streamed down her shocked face as he described the choice he made to take back the day and how Buffy had walked away from him with no memory of it at all. When the explanation was finally finished he looked deep into her eyes trying to decipher her feelings.  
  
Buffy's face was a blaze of conflicting emotions. Anger, pain, love and grief all shone out in the confusion she felt.   
  
" As the seconds ticked down, we held each other and you promised you would never forget. Of course it was impossible, as soon as the Oracles took back the day you walked out of the door and out of my life." Angel stopped as the memory reawakened all the old pain.  
  
" And that's it? That's everything?" Buffy could only whisper. As much as she searched her mind she couldn't find one trace of that day.  
  
" Not quite, there's a prophecy, one day I may become human...again"  
  
Buffy took a step forward, her eyes still showing no clear sign of her feelings.  
  
" Riley told me about the curse, I guess with all this going on that little detail slipped your mind"   
  
Angel was completely taken back, Riley letting that slip was the last thing he had expected  
  
" He understands the love between us better then we do. Maybe that's why he let me go" Buffy continued walking forward, her eyes never once leaving his face.  
  
** He let her go** Angel's mind cried out to his heart,   
  
Buffy stopped right in front of him; her beautiful hazel eyes burned into his face.  
  
" I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you" she finally smiled  
  
" Kiss me" Angel offered hopefully as relief flowed through his cold veins.   
  
Their lips met softly, almost hesitantly. Both afraid to break the spell of being this close. The kiss was soft and warm and held a feeling of coming home for both of them  
  
"So one day you get to be human again, why didn't you want to tell me?" she asked seriously.  
  
" Nothing was clear, it could take years, decades, centuries, " Angel admitted sadly  
  
Buffy caught his lips again and kissed them lovingly  
  
" Always the optimist. My Angel" she sighed and tried for another kiss  
  
" You shouldn't have to wait for me, I still can't offer you a real life" Angel fought from kissing her back, this was so important he couldn't weaken now.  
  
" Buffy, don't ruin your life waiting for me" he tried to reason, once again offering to sacrifice any real happiness he might ever know  
  
" Okay, I won't. I promise. "   
  
Angel pulled away unable to hide the slight hurt that appeared in his eyes, he was surprised that she had agreed so easily.  
  
" I said I promise I wouldn't ruin my life " Buffy then grinned " I didn't promise I wouldn't wait. We might still have to fight in different worlds but with no happiness clause we can still have a little fun on the way" Buffy wound her arms around his shoulders.  
  
" And if one day you do become human... well that will be a bonus." she rested her head against his chest and kissed the cool skin of his pale throat.  
  
" And if that doesn't happen in your life time" Angel kissed her head. If they were talking about a future they had to face all the possibilities no matter how painful.  
  
Buffy raised her head from his chest and softly caressed his cheek.  
  
" Then I'll love you until the day I die.... and then I'll watch you....and then I'll wait all over again" a small smile lifted at the corners of her mouth.  
  
Angel swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, he knew she meant every word and he promised never to doubt it again.  
  
" It might be a long wait"   
  
" Some things are worth waiting for... and, in the mean time" Buffy raised her mouth and kissed him again. She slipped her hand inside the soft material of his shirt and gently stroked the cool skin beneath her fingers.   
  
"....Some things don't have to be waited for any more" Buffy finished her sentence and moved her body closer into his.  
  
" Angel groaned into her mouth as their tongues met  
  
" Did I ever tell you about the dream that started all this" Angel took her small hand and placed it on his belt.  
  
Buffy smiled and slowly ran her fingers up the front of his shirt, she flicked her wrists and small dark buttons flew across the room. Angel's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
" Did I ever tell you about mine?" she grinned mischievously.  
  
  
Angel swept Buffy up in to his strong muscular arms. The heavy smell of vanilla combined with Buffy's hot breath on his neck was sending shock waves of lust straight to his groin. He groaned in near ecstasy as Buffy's scalding mouth hungrily attacked his lips in a desperate attempt to gain entry.  
  
" I think this is where I came in" he chuckled as he frantically searched for a flat surface.  
  
**Only this time everything would be very different** Angel smiled, secure in the certainty that this time neither of them would lose their souls.  
  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
  
Riley Flinn walked slowly down the mansion stairs into the gardens; he still found it hard to believe that in a few short days his whole life had changed so drastically. The thought of being runner-up to a blood-sucking fiend still stuck in his throat.  
  
Spike entered the gardens just as Riley was leaving; a cocky grin spread all over his face at the other man's despair.  
  
" Three cheers for the honourable loser. Hip, hip, hurrah" Spike sang cheerfully rubbing Riley's nose deeper in defeat. Riley turned and snarled.  
  
" Leave me alone, freak." he tried to push the blonde vampire out of his way but Spike stood his ground.  
  
" I wonder if you're really so noble or were you just afraid one of us would tell her first. Hey, maybe they'll name their first born after you. Nah, more than likely call him William, after me" Spike sneered back in to the boy's face.  
  
Riley's temper finally snapped, he grabbed Spike by the throat pushing him roughly up against the garden wall  
  
" That's the last smart ass remark you make at my expense. I've always hated you, so this is going to be a real pleasure" he grabbed a piece of wood from the wall trellis and raised his arm.   
  
Spike pulled away from the boy's grip with ease, he reached into his duster pocket and then held out his hand.  
  
" I believe this belongs to you" his voice was deadly calm as he uncurled the palm of his hand. Riley's eyes widened in horror on recognising the battered computer chip.  
  
" It's really not your day" Spike spoke slowly with mock sympathy, he was going to savour every second of fear.  
  
Riley slowly lifted his eyes and stared in to the bright amber glow of his destiny.  
  
"Is it?" Spike grinned and ....  
  
THE END.... :)  
  



	12. Part 10

Part 10.   
  
  
  
"I can't believe Tara got it so wrong " Angel looked at the ring on his hand and shook his head in disappointment. His eyes then travelled to the evil presence in the centre of the room slowly dissolving out of his icy prison. The fire in its eyes was clearly becoming brighter. Angel knew they didn't have long.  
  
Outside, the debris of the rockslide shook as more and more demons joined the race to break into the anti chamber.   
  
"Help me" Buffy called and together they pushed over the large stone gargoyles adding their wreckage to the barrier.  
  
"That should hold them for a while" Angel acknowledged and turned away scanning for anything else they could add to the blockade.  
  
The assault seemed to last for hours, gradually the rock was broken down and the barrier between them grew less impregnable.  
  
"There's nothing left to stop them" Buffy's small shoulders slumped in defeat as the barrier continued to crumble  
  
Angel pulled her into his arms and felt her small body sigh against his chest.  
  
" Not looking too good for our heroes" Buffy smiled trying to stay as calm as possible.   
  
" I'm not going to lie to you, Buffy. The rings were the only way out I knew." he cast his eyes across the cavern " When that thing breaks out of the ice..."  
  
" Its gonna be really pissed off" she interrupted  
  
Angel found himself smiling, even in the face of all this horror she still came up with the perfect understatement.  
  
" If you have any suggestions now's the time" he asked softly stroking her hair  
Buffy turned and looked deep into his eyes  
  
  
" Maybe we should have sex. You lose your soul, Angelus breaks my neck and we're both free" Buffy knew if it wasn't so serious it would be almost funny.  
  
Angel's eyes widened remembering that he still hadn't told her about the happiness clause.** But what good would it do either of them now? ** The intense look that filled his eyes caused Buffy's cheeks to flush bright red with embarrassment.   
  
" Joke! I was only joking" She quickly looked away.   
  
" Buffy, if it comes down to the wire, that's just what I'll do"   
  
Buffy swallowed hard " Have sex?"   
  
Angel shook his head.  
  
" Oh, I see." Buffy understood that Angel was offering the same way out for her that she had earlier told the devil she would do for him. Nothing more was spoken as they contemplated their next move.  
  
The wall behind them shook more violently as if being rammed with a heavy object.  
  
"Angel? I'm so sorry" Buffy whispered into the darkness. Her mind was filling up with so many regrets. Regrets she would now never be able to rectify.  
  
Angel turned to face her; a look of confusion covered his beautiful features.  
  
" It's my fault you're here. I'm the Slayer, I should be getting us out of here instead of acting like..." Buffy apologised weakly. Angel took her face between his hands.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, Buffy. You should never have had to witness a place like this. You have a pure heart and this is all wrong. " Angel looked into frightened eyes that were trying so desperately to be brave. He knew that in a few minutes the barrier outside would be smashed through and the thought of what would happen to Buffy broke his heart. Buffy could never begin to understand the horrors that awaited her. Angel knew only too well that the pain and torture would never end.  
  
  
  
" I love you" he softly kissed her mouth. At first Buffy was startled by this unexpected show of affection but his cold mouth tasted so good that all other thoughts were momentary forgotten as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
" No one will ever hurt you again, I swear beloved"  
  
Angel moved his mouth to her neck and ran his tongue over the soft skin.  
His hands softly caressed her body moving slowly up her arms, over her shoulders and stopped on both sides of her neck.  
  
Buffy was lost in a wash of need that she had long fooled herself into believing she had forgotten. She wound her fingers in his thick spiky hair and pulled his mouth closer to her skin.  
  
"You have been the love of my life, no matter what happens, remember that" she whispered passionately.   
  
If was only when she felt the presence of tears on her neck that she realise what Angel was intending to do. It would all end so easily for her, no more pain or suffering. ** It was too easy**  
  
A single tear ran down her own cheek   
  
"Angel, I don't want to leave you here, alone. Don't you see we can still fight, together we are strong. Even if we lose, we tried.  
  
A roar of released evil exploded around them as the last piece of ice fell away from the devil.  
  
Buffy ran her hand up the vampire's arm and gripped his hand tightly into hers.  
  
" We fight and die together" she breathed deeply  
  
As their hands met, the two silver claddagh rings touched, a brilliant spark lit the devil's lair and suddenly the vortex opened. In a flash of bright light the vampire and the slayer were pulled back into the world above, leaving the devil screaming in frustration.  
  
Buffy lay on the floor of the mansion panting for breath. Angel's heavy body pressing down on top of her slowly brought her to her senses.   
  
" What happened?" One moment she had heard the devil scream and the next it was as if the door to heaven had opened itself.  
  
Angel lifted their hands; they were still tightly entwined. He looked down at the two sliver rings and noticed they had been fused together.  
  
"I still don't quite understand, but it looks like Tara was right " he smiled and carefully removed the rings from their fingers. Angel then snapped the rings apart, offering his hand with her ring nestled in his palm, he waited. Buffy picked up her ring and without hesitation slowly slipped it back on her finger. Their eyes locked and Buffy moved her mouth slightly towards Angel's face.  
  
Before they had a chance to complete the movement they found themselves surrounded by their friends, all squealing and shouting in joy at the reunion. Riley swept Buffy up into his arms in a bear hug that nearly cut off her circulation. Before they knew what was happening, they were separated by their own camps and quizzed for hours on their miraculous escape.   
  
Angel watched how Riley possessively held on to Buffy, never once leaving her side. ** And that's how it should be** he sadly tried to convince himself.   
  
He realised that the words they had spoken to each other in Hell had only been spoken in fear. It was obvious to Angel, now that Buffy was home, she wanted to forget all about her nightmare in hell and return to her normal life as soon as possible. With a heavy heart Angel made plans with Cordelia and Wesley to leave for LA that night.  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy waited for Angel to speak to her. He seemed so distant; she couldn't understand why he had retreated away from her once again.  
  
Once more misunderstanding stood in the way of the lovers.  
  
***************  
  
  
Buffy was standing outside the mansion breathing in the cool night air when Riley walked out. He watched sadly as a faraway expression covered her beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
Unaware that she was no longer alone, Buffy wrapped her arms around herself and sighed as she gazed out into night.  
  
As he continued to watch her sad expression, Riley forced himself to face some awful truths.. In the last few days, even with the threat of all that danger hanging over her head, Buffy had seemed a different person. She was like a wild exotic flower, she bloomed, grew and flourished and the reason, as much as he hated to admit it, was Angel. Now faced with the prospect of him leaving, Buffy quickly withered away again, retreating into a hard shell that nobody else could ever hope to reach. The realisation gradually seeped through Riley's being - that he had never really known the true Buffy Anne Summers. No matter how hard he tried, he could never hope to make her eyes shine with that kind of intensity, he could never make her skin glow just longing to be touched.   
  
Riley accepted sadly that he could never awaken the passion Buffy's heart needed so desperately, and the worse part was, he doubted if any other man alive could either.   
  
He continued to watch the girl of his dreams slowly twist the small silver ring around her finger.  
  
Buffy gazed down at the claddagh through blurred vision, fighting desperately not to break down, it was just so hard. After everything they had said to each other in hell, Angel was leaving her, again.  
  
Everything inside her screamed out to stop him, to beg him to change his mind, but her pride wouldn't allow it. If Angel wouldn't fight for them, well he could just go back to ....  
  
" Hey! Penny for them" Riley's soft voice broke into her head as he stood next to her on the top step.  
  
" Sorry?" Buffy felt embarrassed that she hadn't been listening, all her thoughts were for the man that was leaving.   
  
  
  
" I see you still haven't taken it off " Riley asked sadly, his eyes looked towards the sliver of silver that Buffy was still caressing with her finger. Buffy looked up with apologetic eyes; she simply didn't have an answer.  
  
Riley took her hand in his and touched the ring.  
  
" It's funny, I'm not even sure of the precise moment I lost you. Was it when Angel followed you out on patrol or when he followed you into hell?" Riley tried to smile but it didn't quiet reach his eyes   
  
" Riley" Buffy started but Riley interrupted softly  
  
" No, let me finish. The truth is, the reason I can't remember the moment I lost you, is because you were never really mine to lose" he reached up and slid his hand behind her hair, finding Angel's bite he lightly traced the scar.  
  
" You were always his girl in your heart"   
  
" Riley it's not that I don't care I do, it's just..."  
  
" You love Angel"  
  
" Always" Buffy's voice trembled slightly as Angel came into view. He loaded the few belongings Wesley and Cordelia had brought with them into the back of his car and turned, catching sight of Buffy and Riley. From where Angel was standing they appeared to be holding hands. Angel turned his head away and walked back to his friends.  
  
" If you love him what's stopping you?" Riley asked the necessary question with a quiet voice  
  
Buffy laughed without humour, this whole deal was becoming more painful by the second.  
  
" Fate, duty, a little thing called the curse"  
  
Riley watched the pain intensify in her eyes at the mention of the curse and for the first time in their relationship he put her feelings first, even though it would break his heart. Riley took a deep breath   
  
Buffy, there is no happiness part to the curse, when Tara re-cursed his soul... Oh it's a long story but the bottom line, no happiness clause," Riley admitted. He hoped he was being noble but deep down he knew he could never keep it a secret from her, one day it was bound to come out and Buffy would hate him for it. At least this way they could maybe stay friends.  
  
Buffy couldn't take it in; she just stood in shock.  
  
" There's more, although I have no idea how. I over heard Wesley telling Giles that one day Angel will become human again...What's that old saying * if you love something set it free*...Well I guess I'm setting you free, Buffy"   
  
Riley watched Angel appear again with the last of their bags, the two men's eyes locked for a moment and for the first time Riley felt the vampire's pain.  
  
" What are you waiting for?...fly away " he whispered. Riley felt his heart break but with that one sentence he watched the beautiful blonde girl come alive again   
  
Buffy watched Angel walk back to the mansion one last time; she turned back to Riley and softly kissed his cheek.  
  
" Thank you" Buffy smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Inside the mansion Xander, Anya, Tara, Willow and Giles were all leaving for home. It had been a long few days and they had all said their good-byes. Buffy hugged them and promised to meet up for breakfast soon. She then went in search of Angel.  
  
" Were you at least planning on saying goodbye this time?" Buffy asked quietly from the door.  
  
Cordelia and Wesley both caught the look in Buffy's eyes and made the joint decision to leave.   
  
Angel slowly raised his eyes to the girl leaning in the doorway, he wanted to hold her and never let her go, but of course that wasn't the plan, the plan was to leave as quickly and painlessly as possible.  
  
** Leaving Buffy and painlessly, the words didn't go together. Leaving the love of his life always meant pain** Angel thought sadly.  
  
" I thought it would be easier, on both of us if I just...go" his words got lower until the last hardly registered at all.  
  
" I need to ask you something. In hell, the devil asked how many times you intended giving up your life to save me, what did he mean, Angel?" Buffy waited, her eyes never leaving his face.  
  
Angel studied the question very carefully, he knew Buffy was talking about the forgotten day, he contemplated lying and just telling her about his Shanshu prophesy, but lying to Buffy wasn't a real option any longer.  
  
" It all started at Thanksgiving, the day you came to town to tell me off" he started slowly.   
  
Angel watched as Buffy devoured every agonising word of their lost day. Silent tears streamed down her shocked face as he described the choice he made to take back the day and how Buffy had walked away from him with no memory of it at all. When the explanation was finally finished he looked deep into her eyes trying to decipher her feelings.  
  
Buffy's face was a blaze of conflicting emotions. Anger, pain, love and grief all shone out in the confusion she felt.   
  
" As the seconds ticked down, we held each other and you promised you would never forget. Of course it was impossible, as soon as the Oracles took back the day you walked out of the door and out of my life." Angel stopped as the memory reawakened all the old pain.  
  
" And that's it? That's everything?" Buffy could only whisper. As much as she searched her mind she couldn't find one trace of that day.  
  
" Not quite, there's a prophecy, one day I may become human...again"  
  
Buffy took a step forward, her eyes still showing no clear sign of her feelings.  
  
" Riley told me about the curse, I guess with all this going on that little detail slipped your mind"   
  
Angel was completely taken back, Riley letting that slip was the last thing he had expected  
  
" He understands the love between us better then we do. Maybe that's why he let me go" Buffy continued walking forward, her eyes never once leaving his face.  
  
** He let her go** Angel's mind cried out to his heart,   
  
Buffy stopped right in front of him; her beautiful hazel eyes burned into his face.  
  
" I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you" she finally smiled  
  
" Kiss me" Angel offered hopefully as relief flowed through his cold veins.   
  
Their lips met softly, almost hesitantly. Both afraid to break the spell of being this close. The kiss was soft and warm and held a feeling of coming home for both of them  
  
"So one day you get to be human again, why didn't you want to tell me?" she asked seriously.  
  
" Nothing was clear, it could take years, decades, centuries, " Angel admitted sadly  
  
Buffy caught his lips again and kissed them lovingly  
  
" Always the optimist. My Angel" she sighed and tried for another kiss  
  
" You shouldn't have to wait for me, I still can't offer you a real life" Angel fought from kissing her back, this was so important he couldn't weaken now.  
  
" Buffy, don't ruin your life waiting for me" he tried to reason, once again offering to sacrifice any real happiness he might ever know  
  
" Okay, I won't. I promise. "   
  
Angel pulled away unable to hide the slight hurt that appeared in his eyes, he was surprised that she had agreed so easily.  
  
" I said I promise I wouldn't ruin my life " Buffy then grinned " I didn't promise I wouldn't wait. We might still have to fight in different worlds but with no happiness clause we can still have a little fun on the way" Buffy wound her arms around his shoulders.  
  
" And if one day you do become human... well that will be a bonus." she rested her head against his chest and kissed the cool skin of his pale throat.  
  
" And if that doesn't happen in your life time" Angel kissed her head. If they were talking about a future they had to face all the possibilities no matter how painful.  
  
Buffy raised her head from his chest and softly caressed his cheek.  
  
" Then I'll love you until the day I die.... and then I'll watch you....and then I'll wait all over again" a small smile lifted at the corners of her mouth.  
  
Angel swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, he knew she meant every word and he promised never to doubt it again.  
  
" It might be a long wait"   
  
" Some things are worth waiting for... and, in the mean time" Buffy raised her mouth and kissed him again. She slipped her hand inside the soft material of his shirt and gently stroked the cool skin beneath her fingers.   
  
"....Some things don't have to be waited for any more" Buffy finished her sentence and moved her body closer into his.  
  
" Angel groaned into her mouth as their tongues met  
  
" Did I ever tell you about the dream that started all this" Angel took her small hand and placed it on his belt.  
  
Buffy smiled and slowly ran her fingers up the front of his shirt, she flicked her wrists and small dark buttons flew across the room. Angel's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
" Did I ever tell you about mine?" she grinned mischievously.  
  
  
Angel swept Buffy up in to his strong muscular arms. The heavy smell of vanilla combined with Buffy's hot breath on his neck was sending shock waves of lust straight to his groin. He groaned in near ecstasy as Buffy's scalding mouth hungrily attacked his lips in a desperate attempt to gain entry.  
  
" I think this is where I came in" he chuckled as he frantically searched for a flat surface.  
  
**Only this time everything would be very different** Angel smiled, secure in the certainty that this time neither of them would lose their souls.  
  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
  
Riley Flinn walked slowly down the mansion stairs into the gardens; he still found it hard to believe that in a few short days his whole life had changed so drastically. The thought of being runner-up to a blood-sucking fiend still stuck in his throat.  
  
Spike entered the gardens just as Riley was leaving; a cocky grin spread all over his face at the other man's despair.  
  
" Three cheers for the honourable loser. Hip, hip, hurrah" Spike sang cheerfully rubbing Riley's nose deeper in defeat. Riley turned and snarled.  
  
" Leave me alone, freak." he tried to push the blonde vampire out of his way but Spike stood his ground.  
  
" I wonder if you're really so noble or were you just afraid one of us would tell her first. Hey, maybe they'll name their first born after you. Nah, more than likely call him William, after me" Spike sneered back in to the boy's face.  
  
Riley's temper finally snapped, he grabbed Spike by the throat pushing him roughly up against the garden wall  
  
" That's the last smart ass remark you make at my expense. I've always hated you, so this is going to be a real pleasure" he grabbed a piece of wood from the wall trellis and raised his arm.   
  
Spike pulled away from the boy's grip with ease, he reached into his duster pocket and then held out his hand.  
  
" I believe this belongs to you" his voice was deadly calm as he uncurled the palm of his hand. Riley's eyes widened in horror on recognising the battered computer chip.  
  
" It's really not your day" Spike spoke slowly with mock sympathy, he was going to savour every second of fear.  
  
Riley slowly lifted his eyes and stared in to the bright amber glow of his destiny.  
  
"Is it?" Spike grinned and ....  
  
THE END.... :)  
  



End file.
